Scattered Petals
by EchoEternal
Summary: A one-shot collection of various stories relating to the ongoing series of fantasy medieval Pokemon from the Bluebells Are Forever story and its sequels. Multi-genre. Characters may and will vary.
1. Foreword

Hey there! Thanks for clicking on this fic collection!

Just a blabber page here, so click on if you want to read some things. Fair warning, since it's still needed: it's gonna have gay Pokemon topics.

If you're new to my fanfic series, it's basically gay medieval Pokemon, like the Mystery Dungeon series, but with less tech and no humans whatsoever. (Not even the main character being turned into one!) To get better context, you may need to read my fanfics, but hopefully you can read these on their own too.

This is a small and ongoing series of one-shots based on my current Pokemon fanfics, _Bluebells Are Forever_ and its sequels. These are just small stories that I've propped up on my blog, but I also wanted to post them on here.

What originally stalled me from including them on here was that I wasn't sure what format I wanted it in, and I wanted to see how they'd hold up on their own, away from a fanfic website. They didn't do half bad, actually! (At least not by my standards, haha.) But now I figured out how I'm going to try posting them on this website.

Unlike my normal story, these will be mostly short, isolated events, occurring around different timelines of the story, but not immediately impacting the plot flow, and useful more for expanding other characters and events.

(Please note that this means that, unless stated otherwise, these stories will not be chapters that directly tie to one another. You might see some characters pop up for one story that don't appear in another, possibly even including the main ones. This also means that you don't need to go directly in order, so enjoy bouncing around with each story too!)

I'll give this a shot by tossing in where in the timeline it goes, and have the story follow from there.

* * *

So, for example, the one-shot story called _Budding and Blooming_ , would have a timeline that shows:

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- **X** \- _Melting Gelid Roses_

That 'X' will mark when the one-shot takes place after one story, but before another. Here's another example of the one-shot Fresh Air:

Timeline Placement: **Prior Events** \- - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- - - _Melting Gelid Roses_

If it occurs simultaneously, then there will be no 'X,' but the work itself will be bolded instead.

Specifically for something like "prior events," this means the work will take place some time before the first fanfic, with the dashes in between meaning that the story occurs in events leading up to the fanfic.

Each story also has characters listed, which is basically just which Pokemon I'm using, as well as the actual genre of the story, since the main ones are just the encompassing genres. After all, it's put in a fantasy setting, and a lot of drama goes on, so those seemed like good picks.

It's a work in progress type of development, so if someone has a better suggestion, I might go with that instead! I'd rather use arrows of some sort for this, but I believe that FFN might not produce those characters across all interfaces (like mobile, for example), so I want to make sure it will display easily elsewhere.

* * *

Anyway, that's all from me.

Again, if you follow my blog, these probably won't be too new at first. But, as I go forward with writing in the future, I'll look into updating both this and the blog together, so hopefully you can choose wherever you like to read!

Thank you for following this foreword! I hope it helps you enjoy the stories as well. Feel free to begin reading!


	2. Aftermath

Hello there!

This story was one of the first one-shots that I wrote up, so I figured it should be the first that I include for this series. It's pretty short, and from some years ago, but I think it's still cute.

Characters Featured: King Nidoking, General Rhydon

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - **X** \- _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- - - _Melting Gelid Roses_

Anyway, let me post it below already. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Alone on this throne, Nidoking quietly mused over the relentless images that plagued his mind. Her grace, which showed whenever she strolled around, the beautiful dark blue dress gliding across her lighter blue body. She had soft and dark eyes that carefully studied not only him, but also the kingdom. The sweetest smile his wife could muster for almost anyone, especially for him.

Gone.

Never more could she offer him sage advice. Whenever something tore at him, sending him into a berserk frenzy, she could have calmed him. No longer. Her soothing voice, lost. All of the patience she could hold whenever they faced odds that would practically cripple him, drained. Everything she had that he couldn't take in, the ways she tried to teach him in, when he was slowly learning her more every day.

Stopped.

Nidoking grasped his head as everything flooded back to him. It wasn't swift, nor merciful. Sweat poured down her face. Heavy inhales, which she exhaled as breathless panting. Hot. Cold. Wincing from however the doctors treated her. Forcing a smile and courage whenever her husband walked in. Letting her charade fall apart whenever she couldn't see him. Crying. Her tears. His.

Time hadn't healed him.

Yet, she left her final words were written to him, delivered after her death:

"My Beloved Nidoking,

Do not despair. Yes, by the time you read this, I will be dead. It's not quite the end I had pictured for myself, but I suppose it's meant to be that way. But that's neither here nor there. I know you. You will obsess over this, and my words cannot stop you for the immediate aftermath. Mourn me, as I can imagine you will. Though our time was short, I cherished it as deeply as you have. Don't, and I mean it, don't let this stop you, nor tear you apart. You have a kingdom to run, and people that love you still. Other monarchs will think you've weakened; your subjects will probably lose hope. But don't you dare ever give in to that. Wear the crown with pride; continue to do your best for your people every day. Be open to the changes that will open around you. Rediscover the old things and people you thought you knew. Lead with strength, wisdom, and kindness. And please: love again. You will have many years still ahead of you; don't spend them alone. Do this and honor my memory. It's all I can ask. As long as you do your best, that's all I'll need to know.

Love always,

Your Queen, Nidoqueen"

She hadn't been able to speak to him on her last days, so that would have to suffice for him. It didn't.

A pounding sounded from the door across the throne room. Nidoking pulled his hands from his face and glanced up. It opened and he watched his general, Rhydon, storm into the room and pressed the door closed behind him.

Shaking his head, the general locked the doors behind him, and then rushed across the hall, nearly forgetting to bow as he passed the room's center. Soon, he was up to the thrones, one occupied, and the other vacant.

"Your Majesty." Rhydon bowed again.

"Are they still calling me such?" Nidoking's voice broke out, distant, but still filled with mournful sorrow.

General Rhydon jerked his head up. "Why wouldn't they?" He pushed himself to his feet, observing his king. The ruler was slumped over the throne, his dark and heavy eyes vacantly fixed across the room.

"Let's not lie about it, Rhydon." Nidoking lightly shook his head, just barely steadying his voice. "It's impossible for you to have not heard the whispers grown to normal conversations. They claim that I'm so ill fit for the throne these days. People want to see a new ruler, one that isn't broken." He sighed. "Who would you put here?"

"No one!" Rhydon barked with a sudden surge of anger. "Let the fools talk all they please. There is no one better suited for this throne than you!"

"Why do you lie to me?" Nidoking turned his gaze to Rhydon. The ferocity behind his bright red eyes was a bit daunting. "They're right, by now."

"They're not!"

"Who could possibly believe such?" Nidoking shook his head again. "I've missed opportunities for negotiations with the other kingdoms. Trades failed in part because of me."

"You're not expected to tend all of them."

"And what of the streets? Still filled with rioters, bandits that surged from the forests?"

"We'll need to get stricter with our guards, our watch."

"How about with the town events? The ones without the king, without their usual banners and traditions?"

"People adapt to change."

"Please. Not even my soldiers and servants can look me in the eyes."

"Then what am I doing?!" Rhydon roared. His eyes were locked onto Nidoking's. "I'm here. I'm looking at you. And do you know what I see? My king."

"Your broken leader."

"A strong ruler that will recover—"

"One that has taken too much time to do so, still lost within—"

"My friend."

Mouth still open, but words lost, Nidoking blinked. He straightened himself up as he focused on Rhydon's softened scowl, his buried concerns surfacing.

"Is that what it takes?" The general was quieter, though still above whispering. He stepped up the steps and leaned down before the king. "Do you truly need reminders? I'm at your side throughout your life and yet you still think that I would ever lose faith in you?"

"Anyone else would have. Just go outside and ask."

"Their opinions don't matter to me." Nidoking opened his mouth to argue, but choked on the words as Rhydon grabbed his hands. "You matter. Nidoking, we've been friends since we were young. No one can tarnish our bond. Not even you on your worst days."

"Why not?"

Rhydon squeezed Nidoking's hands. "Because I know you. Others may be unsure of you, but not me. I've seen your strength in your decisions and how you hold firm to your believes. You're encouraging when others doubt themselves and have the wisdom to guide them. Not enough people get to see it, but you are most certainly kind to those you come to know."

"I don't deserve your praise." Nidoking looked away from the general.

"If you don't, I don't know who does."

"Anyone else. You just need to find them."

"No one else will deserve the praise that I can give you because only you have earned that from me."

Returning his attention to Rhydon, the king observed his general, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me why."

"What?"

"Rhydon, you're so adamant on singing such high praise of me, in spite of my recent failures." The king's shoulders slumped. "What for?"

"W…Would you expect any less from a friend?" The general shook his head. "I owe it to you, to keep you here and keep you going."

"You're still not explaining this to me." Nidoking sighed. "What makes you so resolute in defending me?"

The general hesitated and glanced away from the king for a minute. He turned back and blushed, unable to maintain eye contact with Nidoking. Slowly, Rhydon sighed and released Nidoking's hands, shifting away from the throne.

"Because I've felt the same way for you every day since we were growing up. Because I…love you."

Jaw dropped, Nidoking blinked. His eyes wavered as he studied Rhydon, who dropped his head again, still flushed. Their hearts hammered and they shuddered slightly from the revelation.

After a long two minutes, Nidoking managed out, "W-Why now?"

"I…I'm not sure. Before, while growing up, I couldn't tell you because of status differences. Then Nidoqueen came here and once I knew you loved her, I decided that I would never tell you. But now, I…with you in this much pain, I wanted to either alleviate it or redirect it."

"Redirect…?" Nidoking shook his head. "Rhydon, I would never! You know me, and you know who I've been with, that I'm no straight arrow!"

"Oh, I know you don't mind that, but I figured you might…that this wouldn't be the most appropriate time, I suppose." Rhydon sighed. "But, it's been months, and I'm willing to try anything that will break you out of your…stupor, if you will."

"Consider it shattered, and well done."

Apprehensively, Rhydon chuckled. After that, the pair gazed at one another, still unsure where to go from here or what else to say. Face still burning and heart racing, Rhydon shook his head.

"Uh…well, I do have other…things to tend to. Will that be all, Your Highness?"

Silently, Nidoking nodded.

"Very well."

With a bow, Rhydon stepped away and briskly walked to the center, nearly forgetting to bow again. He spun around and hurried out of the throne room's door, leaving the king to contemplate what had just unfolded.

Night fell. Nidoking sat quietly in his bed, vacantly staring into his darkened room. There were desks and wardrobes that lined the walls, potted flowers, curtains, windows, but he couldn't focus on anything in particular. He tightly grasped his covers, and leaned back against the pillows behind him.

Slowly, the door creaked open and a slight light shined in. Nidoking watched it expand, and then become covered with a shadow, before disappearing once more. Looking up, he watched bright red eyes study him.

"You…summoned me, Sire?"

"Lock the door, please."

Uneasily, General Rhydon turned and locked it. He pivoted back around as he waited for the king's orders. Nidoking rolled his eyes.

"Don't just stand there. Come."

With a nervous nod, Rhydon approached the bedside. Nidoking patted the bed's empty space beside him. Rhydon gaped and rapidly shook his head.

"No, Sire, I can't."

"Then you'll be standing for quite some time, and that will make us both uncomfortable." He patted the bed again. "Please. Lay down, or sit, at least."

Releasing a heavy breath, Rhydon sat down on the bed and refused to turn for a moment. Nidoking tugged his shoulder and the general slipped backwards, falling onto the bed. Quickly, he brought his legs up, poorly salvaging his clumsiness, much to Nidoking's amusement.

"So graceful."

"Hush up."

Nidoking laughed as Rhydon threw his head back on a pillow, blushing brightly. Eventually, Nidoking stopped and scooted back, gazing at the general.

"W…What did you need, Sire?"

"Right." Nidoking coughed. "Before, you needed to leave, but I wasn't through with our discussions from earlier."

"Oh…that." The general tensed up and raised his shoulders. "W-Was there more that you needed to know?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Ah." Rhydon sat back up and shuffled around in the bed, staring down at his legs.

"Forgive me, but I…it feels like I don't know you anymore." Rhydon's shoulders slumped and he lowly nodded. Nidoking lifted the general's chin. "That's inexcusable on my part. So, I'll need to learn again and understand better going forward."

Gently, Nidoking moved his face up to Rhydon's and pressed their lips together. Rhydon's eyes widened as his king kissed him, and held it for a minute. Slowly, Nidoking pulled away from his general and stared quietly as Rhydon studied him.

"So, shall we get started? There's a lot to go over, and…well, I suppose we have the nights ahead to work with, but I'd like to make up for lost time sooner." He smiled. "After all, I'm sure there's more that we can explore." They blinked before Nidoking burst out laughing. "Choice words while we're in bed!"

Rhydon joined in on the laughter. "Honestly, I've come to expect it around you."

"Have you, now? My reputation precedes me!"

They laughed a little more before quieting down again. Rhydon lowered his arms around Nidoking, who inched closer to the general. Slowly, Rhydon leaned back and looked to break away from his king.

"Sire, it's late. I…I should go."

"Please don't." Nidoking held tightly to Rhydon. "I…I don't want to spend tonight alone. And…I haven't laughed since…since…"

He glanced away, only to have Rhydon move forward and kiss him. They moved closer together and shut their eyes, pressing their lips into one another for a minute. Lingering, they broke away and sat quietly on the bed.

"There's not a lot for you to learn, really." Rhydon grinned. "You catch on quickly."

"Perhaps, but…this is a different side to both of us." Nidoking nuzzled his head against Rhydon's. "And I like it."

Together, they laid back and softly murmured to one another, reminiscing their childhood days. As Rhydon explained how he discovered his feelings, Nidoking nodded and attentively listened. Hours passed before the two slowly succumbed to their exhaustion, falling asleep within each other's arms.

* * *

That's all for this one. It's bittersweet! I posted originally that the idea of this was canon, though perhaps not exactly the way it unfolds. Maybe it could use a cleaning or updating, but for now, I'll leave it as is.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Dinner and Drinks

Heya!

Here's a story that focuses on a romantic light for the usual main characters of my fanfics, highlighting an event that they mention repeatedly during the course of the first story. It's stupid cute and very gay.

Characters Featured: Greninja, Chesnaught

Additional Cast: Miltank

Genre: Romance

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - **_Bluebells Are Forever_** \- - - _Melting Gelid Roses_

Pretty much toward the very end of that story's events. Anyway, check below! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Through the busy night streets of a lush, flowery town, a bulky knight guided his companion past several onlookers. His partner, a frog, nervously glanced around at suspicious eyes, as many gazed upon the pair. Stumbling past an inn, he tugged on his partner's hand, and the hedgehog slowed to look back upon his companion.

"Greninja, what's wrong?"

"Look, it was really, um, fun," mumbled Greninja. "Before, that is, when we brought this up. But…do you really want to be in front of these people, Chesnaught?"

"Sure." Chesnaught grinned at Greninja, who tugged up on his tongue over his face. "I did promise you to dinner and drinks, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but that's…in front of folks." Greninja frowned. "Didn't you want to be more discreet about this stuff?"

"Yeah, I do," murmured Chesnaught, and he glanced down at the ground. "It's hard in a town that's not as open as you'd expect it to be."

"Then what are we doing out, and together like this?"

"As far as anyone's concerned, they're just watching a knight gleefully tug a ninja around town."

"Speaking of, you're having too much fun with that." Greninja lowered his eyes at Chesnaught's grin returning. "Far too much fun."

"Just trust me, ok?" Chesnaught bounced slightly in place. "I'm kind of running on a lot of excitement right now."

"Oh?"

"Yep, so, come on."

Taking Greninja's hands into his, Chesnaught tugged him forward. Giggling, Greninja caved as he followed the knight again through the streets. They hurried past a few stores, brushed through younger Pokemon out past their bedtime, and made their way to a public house.

"Bell's Belles?"

"Yeah, they're still working on their name," noted Chesnaught, holding the door open for Greninja. "Last month, it was just Purple Belle's. At least, I think that's what they were calling it."

"Huh."

"After you, my fair sir."

Chesnaught bowed his head and gestured to the open door. Greninja chuckled as he walked through, sliding his hand along Chesnaught's free arm. The knight followed the ninja inside, and the two made their way to an open table.

"Where is everyone?"

"See, it's late enough to be past usual dinner hours," explained Chesnaught. "But, early enough to beat the late night rush."

"That's good, then." Greninja drummed the table lightly. "…How long did you have this planned for?"

"Told you that I was taking you out for this, didn't I?" Chesnaught smirked. "I knew how to pick the right hours for this place."

"You've been here before."

"Well, yeah."

"Then don't overdramatize it," mocked Greninja. "You just know your favorite place to eat." Chesnaught cleared his throat. "…One of your favorite places?" His partner nodded. "Guess you should know."

"Yep. Oh, there's the server."

They glanced as a plump pink cow sauntered over to their table, and both pulled back as she leaned against the table, causing it to slide back a bit. She lowered her eyes and batted them at both of her patrons.

"Hello, hello, boys," came her sultry voice. "My name is Miltank, and I'm looking to help you two have a great meal and a great night."

"…Can we at least tell her?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Madam, you don't need to try so hard with us," insisted Greninja.

"Hmm? You boys want to have a good time out, don't you?"

"Yes, but specifically with each other." Chesnaught shifted his attention between Greninja and a confused Miltank. Sighing, Chesnaught dropped his hand on Greninja's, and tenderly rubbed it. "Very. Specifically. Each other."

"…Oh, thank gods," murmured Miltank, in a far more relaxed tone. "Folks around here don't understand how grateful I am for gents like you." She pushed up from the table and pinched her brow. "Other male characters that walk in here are aggravating to please. They want me to be sexy, they want me to be more into it, flash a little body, I need to smile, and laugh, and make them feel welcomed. Why? I serve food and drinks. It's part of why I prefer ladies coming in together."

"We apologize."

"Please don't, you're my miracle of the evening." She smiled again, now genuinely, and presented them with menus. "We've got our best baker tonight, and she's trying out different recipes from near and far. You can try out some extra dishes that strike your interest, or stick with what you know."

"Um, I'll stick with the Leppaoran Salad," decided Chesnaught, barely checking the menu. "That, and Ganlon Gin, if possible."

"Sure thing." She turned to Greninja. "How about you?"

"Um…there's sushi on here."

"Ah, Salac Sushi, yeah. It's one of the specials that our baker is trying out." She tapped at her cheek for a moment. "Comes with apples, I think. Management wanted something extra on the plates, just in case."

"That sounds good for food." Greninja studied the menu. "Um…wait, Moomoo Mead?"

"Is…do you really want to order that?" Miltank closed her eyes. "That's one of the popular choices."

"Then why are you squeezing your eyes…? Oh." Greninja poured over the menu again. "Watmel Wine sounds fine."

"Great! I'll take those menus back and get your orders to our lovely baker." Miltank winked to them. "She'll make sure your dishes come out extra well tonight, all right?"

"Sounds great!" Chesnaught paused and scratched the side of his head. "You're really touting this baker's skills, huh?"

"Did I mention a patron preference?"

"Um, yeah, you did before when…oh." Chesnaught smiled. "I thought I'd heard about this place's reputation before!"

"Sadly, we had policy changes, but yes, you probably heard correctly before." She spun around from their table and walked off. "Be back in a bit with the meals, boys!"

"…Don't they usually let you pick drinks first, and then order food?"

"This is kind of their lull, and they actually wait to serve newcomers."

"…So—"

"A friend of mine introduced me to this place," divulged Chesnaught. "She, uh, told me about good servers and meals here."

"…Was it Lilligant?"

"N-no."

"Sounds like it was her."

"Anyway!" Chesnaught cleared his throat. "Since this, uh…" He glanced around, checking the tables with already serviced customers, before leaning closer to his own table. In a softer voice, he continued, "So, since this is an actual date, now, um…we should get to know each other a little better."

"We literally just started."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to rush this." Chesnaught sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's fun so far." Greninja smiled and winked to him. "Fast, but fun."

"Oh, super!" Chesnaught's shoulders lowered and he leaned back a bit. "So, um, how do you like the castle so far?"

"It's, uh, nice." Greninja scratched behind his head. "I-I've gotten used to it, in a short amount of time so far."

"Good, that's good."

"Do, um, do you like it?"

"Me? Yeah. I mean, it's what I'm supposed to defend and all, so—"

"Right, yeah, of course." Greninja sheepishly chuckled. "I-I, um, I wasn't, ah, thinking that through." He drummed the table again and poked at his knife. "…I h-haven't dated in, uh, well…a long while."

"Neither have I."

"Ok, so I'm not the only one totally out of practice?"

"Not at all." Chesnaught leaned forward and propped his head up with his hand. "Does that make this a little easier?"

"Yes and no."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling." He smirked again and scratched the side of his head. "I have to do something to help you enjoy this, though. You saved my life."

"Eh, I just ripped my clothes off." Greninja smiled as Chesnaught burst into a fit of poorly suppressed snickers. "A-anyone else could have done that much. And…I don't want to just be 'the hot guy that saved your life,' you know?"

"I understand. But you're more than that already." Chesnaught brought himself back up, and gazed into Greninja's eyes. "You're really kind, beyond the heroics. And besides handsome, that's a great quality." He chuckled as Greninja rolled his eyes. "Really, I've seen how quickly you formed friendships. You're not as adept for conversation, but you have some kind of honest charm about you that forges strong bonds."

"We've barely been around one another that long, and you can tell that already?"

"Of course." He placed his hands back on Greninja's. "We could have kept our crushes on one another as this passing moment, but we didn't, more because you wanted to breathe life into it. That's brave, something that I want to be too. You could have hated me after seeing Lilligant and I together, or after our practice match—"

"You did hit hard."

"There's no way I can apologize properly to you."

"It was sparring, it happens."

"Hurting you at all made me hate myself."

"Please don't ever hate yourself." Greninja pulled his hands from under Chesnaught's, and scooped them together into his. "Trust me, I've gone that way before, and it really doesn't help. And you're too sweet for self-loathing."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well, you might not yet, but I do." Greninja smiled again, rubbing Chesnaught's hands gently as they maintained eye contact. "You're worried more about how I feel than yourself. That's a selflessness that I'm still learning to have. You show that with someone that you're still getting to know, and that's not something all that easy for me. It's what a proper knight should be like." He glanced around the pub, checking the other tables. "And I could pepper you with dozens of other compliments, but first I think we should slow down with how much we touch each other right now."

"R-right, I wanted to keep it quiet."

Reluctantly, they pulled their hands away from one another. Bouncing his leg a bit, Chesnaught slid it forward and nudged Greninja's leg with his own. The frog blushed and roughly cleared his throat.

"Come on, those feel great," whispered Chesnaught. "Powerful and muscular, but still smooth and—"

"Subtly is not your forte."

"Guilty."

"That cute grin is your saving grace."

"Good thing I like to smile, then."

"Mm."

A clang of a glass interrupted the pair, as they whirled around to Miltank. She smirked as she pushed the gin to Chesnaught, and placed Greninja's wine down next.

"Food will be served soon." She leaned closer to the table. "You two are adorable together, but you'd better be careful. Not everyone around here shares our interests, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She leaned back up, but in continued in a hushed tone. "Keep up the sweet talk though."

Pivoting away, Miltank shuffled off, while Greninja watched her. He turned back to Chesnaught, whose eyes were wide and shoulders raised.

"If you keep looking like that," cautioned Greninja, "everyone is going to know before you consider how you want this to go."

"Yeah, I, uh, I'll work on that." He slowly yet heavily exhaled, while Greninja patted his feet against Chesnaught's. "Thank you, though. You're doing well with being discreet."

"Um, experience kind of does that." Chesnaught frowned as Greninja rubbed beneath his chin. "I don't like hiding it, but I don't announce it everywhere I go."

"What if you could?"

"Not hide it?"

"Yeah."

"…I don't really know." Greninja pressed his hands together. "I've never really thought of that."

"Me neither." Chesnaught sighed. "Have you ever had a boyfriend try to convince you to do?"

"Is that what I do for you?"

"No, no." Chesnaught clutched his head. "Sorry, I was just curious…forget it."

"It's fine. I, uh…" Greninja held his tongue and stared at Chesnaught for a moment. "I-I have, or had, an…he was…um."

"…Is this a good or bad—?"

"Bad. Very bad." Greninja dragged his hands down his head. "I just, I—"

"That's ok, we don't have to talk about it." Chesnaught smiled softly. "I don't really like talking about past relationships right away either."

"Right, ok."

"How about family?" Chesnaught scratched under his chin. "I've got, uh, a pretty interesting group."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's…well, they can tire me out, sometimes." Chesnaught chuckled. "But, for the holes they fill, they're great."

"Good, that's nice." Greninja sighed. "My, um, my father isn't…he's…"

"Not a good story either, is it?"

"…Not really." Greninja looked away. "He and I don't really get along…not like my mother…"

"Well, if I'm honest, my family isn't exactly as normal as I make it sound," admitted Chesnaught. "So, um. My parents are actually…uh. W-well. Hmm." He shrugged and let his shoulders drop. "We could come back to that one too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, we shouldn't get right into personal topics," decided Chesnaught. "That's a little fast, right?"

"Maybe, but not always." Greninja sank in his seat. "And I…I want you to know me better."

"And I'll get there, while you get to know me." Chesnaught grinned. "For example, I have a weakness for cute guys that speak softly."

"Ha-ha."

"True story." He paused with an open mouth, and spotted Miltank walking back over with their food. "Hold on."

"Hello, I believe you boys ordered these." She grabbed one plate and placed it in front of Chesnaught. "Lepporan Salad, for the tall and handsome fellow." She winked as Chesnaught giggled and thanked her. Miltank then placed another plate before Greninja. "And our Salac Sushi to this cute and dreamy guy." She smirked as Greninja blushed and mumbled his thanks. "Dig in and enjoy, boys!"

Again, she wandered off, and Chesnaught took a few bites of his salad, crunching on the leaves and berries. Greninja nibbled at some food of his, but stopped as Chesnaught wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, how about…hobbies?" Chesnaught took a swig of his gin and placed it down. "Surely a ninja assassin has more interests than training, right?"

"Oh, besides checking out hot, muscular knights, right?"

"Ah, w-well—"

"There we go." Greninja giggled as Chesnaught blushed. "Here I thought I was going to have the redder face tonight." He sipped his wine and swished it around his mouth before swallowing it, as Chesnaught stared. "What?"

"You can…eat and drink with your tongue there?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Is that strange?"

"Different, yes. Strange, no."

"Ok, good." Greninja picked at his plate and nodded. "Hobbies…right. Well, swimming, big surprise, I'm sure." Chesnaught chuckled with Greninja on that. "Um, I do like looking over and learning about art. I'm not exactly invested enough in it myself, but learning about the stories behind those things can be nice." He watched as Chesnaught nodded. "And…I do like reading too, though probably not as much as I think Delphox enjoys it."

"Oh yeah, you made fast friends with him and a few others!"

"Yep, they're really nice." Greninja took another bite from his sushi. "Delphox can be loud with Gardevoir, but he's pretty nice deep down. And Gardevoir's really friendly and fun. Samurott is too, friendly and considerate, and he's been helping me adjust easier."

"Great! And now I can help out too."

"Please do."

"Absolutely!" Chesnaught ate more from his plate as Greninja drank again. "I hope I can make up for time missed."

"We haven't missed much together yet." Greninja smiled. "We're just getting started."

"Of course, yes!" Chesnaught cleared his throat. "Anyway, my turn. You already know about my interest in plants, so that. Um…training is pretty obvious, and I do enjoy learning more fighting styles. Beyond that, exercise in general is good, but you could probably guess that too." Chesnaught rubbed behind his head. "Um…I thought I'd be better at this than I am, but…I sound pretty boring, huh?"

"What? No, you sound fine, grounded even."

"Well, I'm certainly not a fan of heights!" Chesnaught nervously laughed as Greninja chuckled a bit. "So, uh…w-what else would you like to know?"

"Tell me more about your friends." Greninja tapped on his wine glass. "Lilligant, I thought for sure that she was…that you two were, well, you know."

"Ha, I can understand that much now!" Chesnaught shook his head. "Lilligant and I are, um, similar on some regards. For example, our interest in plants and their symbolism, for starters, among other hobbies and interests." Chesnaught pushed a berry around his plate, failing to snatch it. "We've been friends for a while, but she already knows my romantic inclinations."

"Oh, she does?"

"Yep! Around her, I don't mind mentioning it."

"So, she can know, but the others…?"

"No one from the castle knows. Not even Bisharp, and he's my closest friend there."

"Wait, the red, pointy guy?"

"Yes." Chesnaught frowned. "He was one of the ones encouraging me to get to know you better, and specifically thought I could find out if you were gay."

"Huh. He paid careful attention to me, then." Greninja scratched at his plate. "Is he testing the waters for himself?"

"As far as I know, no. And I very much doubt it."

"Then why would he care?"

"I don't know." Chesnaught sighed. "The best I can think is that he thinks he's looking out for me, and since you've had your eyes on me, he just assumed that I should take note of you."

"Well, that was good advice for the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, ha." Chesnaught picked at his food again. "He and I first joined the army a few years ago, and just before the queen passed. So, we kind of stick close together, since we were both new at the time."

"About that, Nidoking's wife…" Greninja hesitated and shook his head. "That's a tragic story, let's save that for next time." He looked back into Chesnaught's eyes. "So, anyone else?"

"Well, I'm not exactly best buddies with the other knights, but they're generally nice to me, and definitely look out for me too." He frowned again and placed his fork down. "Though, I've heard them…they not exactly welcoming to, uh, guys like us."

"Homophobic."

"Uh…maybe. Or maybe just intolerant, period." Chesnaught sulked. "I don't know if they would change, or if they'd…" He swallowed and shook his head.

"Then you have a good reason to keep it quiet." Greninja cleaned the last of his plate and ate quietly for a moment. He glanced back up at Chesnaught, who sat in the silence as well. "You deserve better, though."

"I don't know any other kings that are as welcoming to the idea as King Nidoking is, and I've got General Rhydon in my corner too." He laughed and tapped at his plate. "He actually wanted to set us up before, when we sparred."

"You're telling me that he arranged that?"

"Yep." Chesnaught grasped his gin and drank from it again. "Actually, for a pair that doesn't walk around revealing our, uh, inclinations…" Chesnaught rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that we're—"

"Gay," whispered Greninja, as he eyed a few other customers leaving from a few tables over.

"Right. Anyway, we're not…doing well, hiding it, are we?"

"Perhaps not, and I did mention that I'd rather not do it, but…" Greninja shrugged. "Now that I understand it better, we can work harder at keeping it a secret, and it's like any couple that isn't sure about their relationship status. It's not like we having to go around announcing that we're boyfriends right away, you know?"

"Y-yeah, you're right." He waited before grabbing his fork again. "You…you do want to be my, uh, my boyfriend, right?"

"Very badly." Greninja buried his face into his tongue. "Look, I'm not…I guess I get attached quickly, easily? But I…I want a relationship, and I'd rather just stick with you." He shuddered. "Sorry if that's too quick."

"Absolutely not, no," insisted Chesnaught. "Not for me. I meant it before, and I…I want to be your boyfriend. No questions, no checking you against others…I want to have a relationship with just you."

"Great, me too, w-with you." Greninja sank into his seat again. "This is an awkward first date, isn't it?"

"I've had worse."

"Me too."

"Then this is great, comparatively."

"Not so bad at all, then."

"Nope."

"So, if that's the case." Greninja waited as Chesnaught finished his food. "Why don't you tell me more about what you like?"

"As in things I do, or as in you?"

"Both."

"Well, I'm already interested in swimming more often." Chesnaught grinned. "Especially if I get you to help me out with it."

"Do you not know how to swim?"

"No, I do, I just…well, I'm sure you could give me some pointers." He smirked and tilted his head. "Fix my form, watch my strokes."

"This is still about swimming, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Really?" Greninja lowered his eyes. "Because, if I didn't know any better, it sounded like you wanted to do more than swim." Chesnaught chugged his gin as Greninja laughed. "It's fine, you know. I'm…hoping that you can help me with a few form and stroke fixes too."

"Huh?"

"With my swordplay."

"…Uh—"

"Sparring, Chesnaught."

"Oh, right, of course, yes!"

"And some other things." Greninja giggled as Chesnaught sputtered over his drink. "Oh, actually, I'm hoping that you'd teach me more about plants."

"S-sure, what about?"

"Everything you know." He smiled to Chesnaught. "I'd like to learn more about flower meanings and the like. Plus, Lilligant gave me this book, and I'd be more interested if you went over it all with me."

"Definitely, I can absolutely do that." Chesnaught dabbed his glass and the table. "So, plants and swimming."

"Is that what we're calling our second date?"

"That's what we can do together in between time for the next date." Chesnaught lowered his eyes and winked to Greninja. "But I do like that you're coming up with ideas for the next one already."

"Naturally." Greninja brushed his foot over Chesnaught's. "It's…I enjoy talking with you. Even if I'm a complete nervous wreck about it."

"Hey, I am too." Chesnaught grinned again. "So, let's be anxious over each other together!"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Now, let's get back to the castle." Chesnaught yawned. "It's getting really late, and I don't think either of us wants to regret this in the morning."

"I wouldn't regret this." Greninja winked. "Just the hours."

"Then I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Chattering a bit more as they finished their beverages, Greninja watched as Chesnaught waved Miltank over, and she collected her payment from the knight. She bid them a farewell as the couple slinked out of the pub, and back into the night streets. Walking very close to one another, Greninja and Chesnaught brushed their hands against each other as they made their way from the town and back to the castle.

* * *

Aawww, mushy! And it makes my usually but barely serious characters completely awkward cuties! Hooray! ...Stop judging me. This is supposed to be my bread and butter, ok?

It was also fun to practice combining Pokemon elements (berries) with real substances (food and drinks). Uh, but also, if you're not old enough, don't drink alcohol, you hear? I totally don't endorse that.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Budding and Blooming

Hi there!

This story is one that focuses on building character relationships under a calmer setting. It's one of those "What do they do during their downtime?" episodes, if I can put a label to it.

Characters Featured: Greninja, Chesnaught, Delphox, Samurott, Lilligant, Gardevoir

Additional Cast: Miltank

Genres: Friendship

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- **X** \- _Melting Gelid Roses_

It's posted below. Enjoy reading!

* * *

In the small town of Springton, a knight and a ninja hurried through the streets, avoiding the gaze of onlookers. One shouted slurs and swears at them, as they disappeared around a corner, and another tossed a stone, but missed. The hedgehog knight held the door to a public house open as the ninja frog shuffled inside, and he slipped in after him.

"It's been at least a week," grumbled Greninja. "You think they would be over it."

"Uh, no, not likely at all." Chesnaught sighed and rested a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "This capital town isn't as…well, they're not…folks can be intolerant."

"Go figure."

"Ooh, you two cuties came on back, huh?" The pair turned as a round cow waitress made her way past them. "Words are buzzing around town about you."

"We know, Miltank." Chesnaught's shoulders dropped. "Not very nice ones, either."

"No? That's not what I heard around here." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just the different patrons we get through here. A bit more, hm, diverse."

"Bell's Belles is good for that, I suppose."

"Well, it's certainly not for how they treat the servers," muttered Miltank. "Anyway, are you two looking for your friends? They had a table…" She turned and pointed toward the back. "That them?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome! Be by in a minute." She moved to walk away, but paused. "I wonder how they'd do here if we get the name changed to Blue Belle's."

"Probably poorly, based on the initial feedback," warned Chesnaught.

Greninja tugged his boyfriend along, and the two ambled from Miltank, as she returned to work. They walked to the back of the house, and joined a fox mage and an otter at the table.

"Ah, finally." Delphox slid back on his seat. "We were wondering about sending a rescue party for you two."

"Sorry." Greninja rubbed his arm. "Chesnaught wanted to avoid certain roads, and I didn't think that we needed to wear hoods, but then, uh…well, we should have."

"No, you shouldn't have." Samurott frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry about how the town is treating you two. It's not fair."

"Ah, that's our problem." Chesnaught smiled and patted Samurott's shoulder, as the otter took a swig from his drink. "The support is appreciated."

"Mm."

He lowered his drink and gazed at Greninja briefly, but pushed the mug back up. A flowery civilian tugged another mage over to the table, both ladies giggling.

"This is such a cute place, Lilligant!" Gardevoir grinned and clapped her hands together. "However did you find such a nice little hideaway?"

"Ha, yeah, hideaway." Lilligant brushed behind her head, and stared at Miltank in the distance. "Uh, just, um, stumbled upon it one day. It's cute. The house, that is."

"It sure is! The servers are very good to the ladies here," complimented Gardevoir.

"Yeah, they sure can be."

"That Miltank server can really push the limit on service though," noted Delphox. "It's like she expects the male patrons to, I don't know, want her attention to go all out like that." He scratched his head. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just…it seems exhausting."

"She actually hates it," Chesnaught and Lilligant answered together, and smirked over it.

"Then why—?"

"You're a guy, Delphox," sarcastically noted Greninja. "So is Samurott. And neither of you, surprisingly, told her to stop."

"She is kind of cute." Everyone turned and lowered their eyes on Samurott. "…What? That's a compliment!"

"You're the kind of customer she puts it on for," accused Lilligant.

"Oh, that's not what I…bah, fine." Samurott took another chug from his beverage.

"Hey Chesnaught, where's Bisharp?" Gardevoir tilted her head. "I haven't seen you guys talk for days."

"He, uh…" Chesnaught scratched his arm. "He was busy."

"Oh, that's a shame."

While Gardevoir shrugged and sat down, Lilligant hesitated and locked eyes with Chesnaught. He shook his head very lightly at her inquisitive eyes, and she tightened her leafy fists.

"Ah well, we're here now!" Gardevoir clasped her hands. "So, how is it being a new couple now, boys?"

"Um. We like each other, but not the attention," admitted Greninja.

"Were you expecting people to not becoming overbearingly aware of your existence together after a public confession like that?" Delphox scoffed and took a sip from his mug, while Chesnaught blushed brightly. "Honestly, you may as well have flat out announced your relationship to the entire town, if not the kingdom itself."

"Word doesn't travel that fast," murmured Greninja. He blinked as everyone stared at him. "…Does it?"

"Concerning the town and castle, typically yes."

"Oh…"

"Honestly, you two are probably just beneath King Nidoking and General Rhydon as the town's most talked about couples these days," revealed Lilligant. "Considering that they're royalty, it's impressive that you're second to them."

"Um…I didn't…realize it was, uh, that fast…"

"It's fine anyway," forced out Chesnaught. "Greninja and I shouldn't need to hide with this. There's nothing wrong with it. Just because we're both male doesn't mean that we need to hide it."

"Others have before," muttered Samurott, keeping his mug in front of his face.

"W-well yeah, and I didn't really make it obvious for myself," confessed Chesnaught. "B-but I'm sick of it, and Greninja wouldn't want to either, so, that's enough for the deciding factor!"

"Aha, you _did_ do it for him." Delphox smirked as Chesnaught and Greninja's blushes deepened. "That's cute and touching, really. I'd love for someone to go such great lengths for me."

"Go get a boyfriend then," teased Gardevoir.

"Piss off!" Delphox's face brightened as he sank to the table. "That's exactly what I need to do: make myself even worse of a stereotype."

"Here we go—"

"As it is, I look feminine enough, and it's absolutely not intentional." Delphox banged his mug down. "The last thing I need to do is saddle myself with a boyfriend, especially one that's more masculine, and then have everyone think that it's exactly what I wanted to be, this…this…ugh!"

"So…you're basically letting others' perception of you dictate your actions and interests?" Greninja traced a circle along the table, smirking but avoiding eye contact with a steaming Delphox. "Sounds similar to what we're dealing with, and why we wanted to just go forward as we have."

"Don't lecture me," grumbled Delphox. "That's what I do to others."

"Nah, you need them more often," decided Gardevoir. "I should start delivering them regularly to you!"

"As if!"

"Speaking of boyfriends," realized Gardevoir, "I was actually wondering something regarding the subject personally."

"Ooh, the Earl proposed then, has he?"

"Please, Delphox, he's not some common suitor clamoring about making me his," insisted Gardevoir. Her smile faded a bit, and she leaned her head against her arm and the table. "However…he did…want to get started before the Ball—"

"I knew it."

"Hush!" Gardevoir blushed, sat up, and folded her arms. "He's…he's just asking me to begin dating him, since he's courting me proper now, I suppose."

"He's been trying to court you the entire time," teased Delphox. "He's been smitten with you for the longest time, you know."

"Yes, and I do like him, but I…oh, I don't know." She sighed and turned to Greninja and Chesnaught. "Is it…well, you two are dating, so is it really that different from before?"

"They barely knew each other!"

"They were friends first!"

" _Barely!_ "

"So now _you're_ judging _them_?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Certainly sounds that way."

"You're delusional!" Delphox smacked his hands on the table, but quickly pulled them away and rubbed them together below it. "Greninja, Chesnaught, I'm absolutely not judging either of you, and find you both to be fittingly deserving of one another. A fairly cute couple all around, I'd wager."

"Um…thanks?" Greninja glanced at Chesnaught, who shrugged.

"Goodness Delphox, you're so defensive." Gardevoir giggled as Delphox threw his arms into the air. "Anyway, what do you two think, about dating?"

"Oh, um. Well, Delphox does have a point," assessed Greninja. "We're…just getting started, so…it's hard to really determine."

"If I'm not mistaken, she's trying to politely ask you two if it's worth it," determined Samurott, setting his mug down.

"Huh? W-what?! That's…that's not it at all!"

"That's exactly what it is, whether you even realize it or not," pointed out Samurott. "They've been scorned by town folk, and you're looking to see if they're still happy together in spite of it."

"Absolutely not! Totally wrong!" Gardevoir wildly shook her head. "I'm upset that they're being scorned, and I'm not asking them if they think their relationship is worth the kind of negativity that they have to deal with!"

"Then what?"

"Oh. I…ok, it's asking if they are happy—"

"There it is."

"Shut it, Samurott!" Gardevoir telekinetically lifted his mug and shoved it tightly around the otter's snout. "Look, you guys, I just…it's been a little while since I've dated last. _Seriously_ dated, that is. And…I guess I'm just wondering if I should actually invest myself in someone like that." She sank back down in her seat. "You two seem so happy, when you're together, and it does happen to be in spite of the terrible things you deal with around town."

"Then I was right," came Samurott's muffled voice.

"No! …Fine, but I didn't mean it." Gardevoir dragged her hands down her face. "This is coming out awkwardly, I'm sorry. It's not usually like this for me." She looked back at Greninja and Chesnaught. "I just…I don't want to just ask if you're happy, because you two are so far, but I…I don't know…"

"You…don't know if you want it?"

"Yes!" Gardevoir picked up Greninja's hands. "See, yes, you understand me! Greninja has it right, Samurott, not you."

"Whatever."

"Well, if you're looking for it based on us, then we'll obviously agree to it," explained Chesnaught. "…Um. Right, Greninja?"

"Oh, yes, definitely." He smiled. "Being with Chesnaught makes me feel more comfortable around here than I was before, and even in a short amount of time, I can tell he's the most caring boyfriend I've ever had." Chesnaught blushed as Greninja took his hands from Gardevoir and rested them on the knight's. "He's very giving, and I really appreciate everything he does. It just…makes me feel so fulfilled, so happy."

"H-hey, you can't just dump all that out in front of everyone."

"Sorry, but I just did."

"Then I get to do it too!" Chesnaught scooped Greninja's hands into his own. "Being with Greninja makes me feel more honest than I have in a while, because I'm not pretending or hiding myself. I wanted both of us to be more comfortable with each other than I've been with others before, and even with the citizens that dislike us, it doesn't compare as well as being with Greninja. He gives me something to feel secure with in a way that I've been missing for a long time."

Everyone grinned as the couple blushed deeply and narrowed their eyes at one another. Gardevoir clapped lightly and softly squealed.

"You two are so cute, it's unbelievable!"

"Hmph." Samurott tugged his mug from his face. "At least they're very… _comfortable_ together, that's good."

"Perhaps we're not so eloquent," caved Greninja. "Neither of us are particularly used to speaking as if on ceremony constantly."

"Bah, come off it, that's not what I meant." Samurott lowered his eyes as Greninja giggled. "You two are really great together. It's just…I get nervous for you two." He sighed and stared back down to the table. "Chesnaught might understand it, Greninja is learning it, but people can be…very intolerant." He shook his head. "Sometimes, it…it can be better to not be so, uh, public? Or, rather, being discreet is better."

"You speak like you know their struggle."

"In a way or two, I do." Samurott turned his attention to Delphox. "Perhaps even like you. After all, foreigners are also treated…less ideally. Or, do you turn a blind eye to that too?"

"No, that's something I've noticed, and it disgusts me." Delphox winced. "It's been a while since people have made fun of your background, and you fit in well enough in my eyes, so I just…well, I forgot that as much as you forgot my gender."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, my point stands," affirmed Chesnaught. "Furthermore, Gardevoir, Earl Gallade has expressed his interests in getting to know you even better. He's told me such as far back as two weeks ago."

"Wait, what? When?"

"The forest, remember? He ventured out with us."

"Eventide? Oh, goodness, he did!" Gardevoir shook her head. "He was asking you about me? We've only started talking more now."

"And it's mostly Greninja that brought us all together," added Delphox.

"Me? No, we all came together."

"Yes, but you're the significant commonality for all of us." Delphox smiled to Greninja as he cleared his throat. "Gardevoir and I wanted to be your friends early on because you had a kinder personality than the knights, and then again later when you were with us in town. Samurott happened to be out with you, and you two became friends while talking with each other."

"And I gave him a sword!" Samurott grinned.

"…Charming," deadpanned Delphox. "At any rate, Greninja, the three of us ended up becoming better friends because we all liked you." The fox mage pointed at Chesnaught. "He's been smitten with you since your arrival, and now you two are dating. Prior to that, even Samurott didn't associate with him outside of sparring."

"That's kind of weird, now that I'm thinking about it," realized Chesnaught. "We get along fine, don't we? Why didn't we spend more time together before?"

"You fit in with the other knights, and I did not," divulged Samurott. "Even if I'm among your ranks, I'm not exactly…I don't connect well with the knights, overall."

"Neither does Typhlosion," mocked Delphox. "Now _he's_ a terrible knight. Nothing but rude to Gardevoir and I."

"He's…just lacking in discipline, maybe," noted Samurott. "And yes, he could use manners. But, on some instances, even Typhlosion gets along better with the other knights than I do."

"Not much," countered Chesnaught. "Scizor and Bisharp have both expressed annoyance over him. Escavalier hates his attitude a lot of times too. I don't think he's that awful, but…well, he could use improvement."

"Sounds like he's just as much of an outcast as you are, Samurott," joked Delphox.

"Perhaps," relented Samurott. "Just as much as you and I, then."

"Hm. Clever." Delphox shook his head. "But I digress. Point is, Chesnaught dating Greninja brought him closer to you, and to us. And with him came the lovely Lady Lilligant."

"Oh, please don't call me like that," piped up Lilligant. "It makes me seem more important than I am. I'm…I'm not like any of you."

"Of course you are, Lilligant," intervened Gardevoir. "You're sweet and friendly, and you've been fitting in well with our group so far." She grinned. "You fit in perfectly, and you're important to each of us, so that settles it!"

"Gosh…thank you, Gardevoir," mumbled Lilligant, as she blushed brightly.

"See, this makes my point," returned Delphox. "Greninja essentially became the focal point for all of us to come together. He's, hm, to put it in a poetic sense, he's the beacon to our friendship."

"B-beacon? Now y-you're laying it on thick," complained Greninja.

"He does have a valid point," admitted Chesnaught. "We've all been around one another for years, but haven't become friends until you came into the picture."

"I…I was just a gentle push on what was already there."

"Gentle? Definitely not, considering our distances with one another." Delphox nodded. "You very much brought us together."

"Ah…w-well…m-maybe…" Greninja tugged up his tongue scarf over his face. "It's hard to, um, when you put it like that—"

"Truthfully?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Ha, you're welcome." Delphox smirked. "Apparently, I can make you blush as hard as your boyfriend can."

"Now you're encroaching on what I do best!"

"Chesnaught…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Wasn't this about Gardevoir's boyfriend drama?" Samurott smirked as Gardevoir flushed once more. "She's clearly still wondering about it."

"I appreciated derailing from that!"

"So, you don't like Earl Gallade?" Samurott shook his head. "He happens to be a friendly sort, and I personally have taken a liking to him. Perhaps even friends. So, are you telling me that you don't—?"

"No, no, don't put words in my mouth!" Gardevoir groaned and sank in her seat. "Ugh, I came out to have fun, not be insulted like this."

"If your friends can't insult you, then it's no fun," teased Delphox.

"Friends are better than that!" Gardevoir blinked and sat up. "Wait, Delphox, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"You, what do you think of it?"

"Of what?"

"Gallade! What do you think of me dating him?"

"…Oh. Um…" Delphox scratched his head, poorly avoiding eye contact with Gardevoir. "Well…I'm…not sure."

"Don't lie to me like that! You have an opinion on everything!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" Gardevoir folded her arms and sighed. "And…you've known me longer than anyone else. So, really, I…I guess I should've asked you from the beginning." She looked at Delphox, who still tried to pay her no mind. "My delicate Delphox, please…I'd like your opinion on him. Do you think…do you think I should date Earl Gallade, and really try with him? Or…do you think he's not right for me, that I should let it fade after the Parting Summer's Ball?"

For a moment, Delphox sat quietly, still not wanting to face Gardevoir. He sighed and turned to her, staring into her eyes as she gazed back. He shook his head as she leaned back.

"You should know I hate you putting me on the spot like this…" Delphox tapped at the table, but nodded. "He…he really likes you, from what I can tell."

"…So…?"

"Well, I…I suppose…you should, uh, date him."

"…Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure!" Delphox folded his arms together. "What, you'd ask for my input, and then question it once I give it?"

"That's not how I meant it." She smiled and patted Delphox's hands. "Thank you so much. And thank you all too!" Gardevoir stood from the table. "I think…I think I'm going to see if I'm to meet him later today. I'll tell him that we can get started soon."

"Congratulations!" Greninja lightly clapped.

"Yeah, good luck!" Chesnaught winked to her.

"Cheers!" Samurott raised his mug to Gardevoir.

"Thank you all again! I'm off, take care!"

With that, Gardevoir hugged each of them and hurried from the house. Delphox exhaled heavily and shook his head. Lilligant softly drummed the table, while Samurott finished the last of his drink.

"Um…are you ok, Delphox?" Greninja tilted his head.

"Me? Fine. I'm fine."

"Jealous, huh?" Samurott grinned as Delphox scoffed and shifted uncomfortably. "Yep, thought so. She's beating you to dating."

"Hmph. That's not it."

"Sure it is." Samurott winked to Delphox. "You know, if you really want, I'd date you."

"What?! No, you'd have dated me if I were a lady!" Delphox smacked the table again. "And don't pretend you don't confuse me like anyone and everyone else does!"

"Well—"

"Don't!" Delphox fumed. "Honestly, just once, can someone not play with my emotions? It's so revolting…"

"Sorry." Samurott glanced down at the table. "I wasn't…I didn't mean to offend you. Again. I thought I apologized about doing that before, mistaking you, I didn't mean to—"

"Yes, you, and so many other folks." Delphox sighed. "It's fine. You're not the first, you won't be the last." Delphox rolled his eyes. "And we are, I believe, friends."

"When you put it like that—"

"Fine, I'm sorry too." Delphox picked at the table. "I'm too grouchy myself, go figure, and I shouldn't be so snippy with you."

"Apology accepted, and we're friends again." Samurott smiled. "You know, you are cute in your own way. Are you sure you're not looking for a boyfriend?"

"Why is that what everyone thinks that I want?"

"It just seems that way."

"W-well, it's not. A-and maybe I want a girlfriend, for all you care!"

"Do you?"

"I…I don't know." Delphox shook his head. "I don't think I know what I want."

"For someone very opinionated, that's very jarring to hear."

"Hmph." Delphox folded his arms and turned away. "Contrary to what you're assuming, just because I have many ideas doesn't mean that I have them all completely sorted."

"Clearly."

"At any rate, is this going to devolve into a topic of us just chattering about love lives, or are we going to talk about something…I don't know, different?"

"Oh, I have an idea," chimed Lilligant. "How about Greninja here tells me about how he thought I was Chesnaught's girlfriend?"

"That's, uh, that's not different," argued Greninja.

"No, but I am curious," teased Lilligant.

"He's right, that's not different," murmured Delphox. He straightened up. "However, if we're so adamant about these topics, I would like you two to regale us with details on how it all happened."

"What, us dating?"

"Yes, Chesnaught. You told us that you two have been doing so since before the ceremony. Now, explain it."

"Uh…w-well…" Chesnaught glanced at Greninja, who nodded. "Ok. Well, it started after I woke up from the poisoning from those bandits, and General Rhydon explained that Greninja saved me…"

The other three listened quietly, amused by Chesnaught's retelling of the story as Greninja joined in with him, and recalled the events leading to their confession. After, the five chattered until the day grew too late, and after parting from the public house, they soon returned home.

* * *

I really did enjoy writing this one up. It's nice to just have characters relaxing that normally don't get to. Hence all of those modern life and high school AU stories that pop up on these websites.

Also, I really like writing a Friendship genre story! It's apparently one on this website, so I figured that was a better label for this than Drama. And it feels different enough to differentiate the two! Friends doing things together is always good fluff too.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Fresh Air

Hello to you!

Here's a one-shot that's probably one of my best stories to develop a secondary/supporting character, which is an interesting change from the usual assortment! It also doubles as that character's origin story, so that's a cool bonus!

Featured Characters: Quagsire/Wooper

Additional Cast: Emperor Empoleon, General Abomasnow, Palpitoad, Budew, Croagunk, Tangela, Totodile

Genre: Drama

Timeline Placement: **Prior Events** \- - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- - - _Melting Gelid Roses_

Story goes below the cut. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Shrouded within a frozen palace in the northern regions, an emperor penguin sat on his throne and heavily sighed. He stared at the ceiling high above him, and muttered to himself. Gazing at the banners on the sides of the walls, he straightened up as the door creaked open. A large, tree-like yeti wandered down the throne room, one arm stuck rubbing behind his head, as he approached the emperor.

"Report, General." The penguin's gaze narrowed.

"…Emperor Empoleon—"

"Report, General Abomasnow," repeated the penguin.

"As you wish." Abomasnow sighed. "Two knights went missing today, on the search for the past four that we lost over a week ago. This puts your royal army ranks down to…five knights, as of now."

Empoleon squeezed his eyes shut, and held a tightened grip on his throne.

"…The rest, General."

"Sire, what's the point—?"

"My point, Abomasnow," thundered Empoleon, "is that I have continued the long held tradition of losing soldiers not to war, but to a vast white wasteland. And until I have a day that you come in here and report that we've lost no soldiers out there, I will continue to torment myself to the news of every lost soul that will never return, and drown in the guilt for doing so."

"Why, sir?" Abomasnow shook his head. "What do we need from the Frozen Fields? Surely we could find alternatives to the crops and minerals found out there."

"Our most critical resources from there are the medicinal herbs," reminded Empoleon. "Without them, our people would suffer from the backlash of this horrid weather."

"Perhaps relocation is in order for those that cannot withstand it?" Abomasnow frowned at Empoleon's dark glare. "Very well, that's a fair counterpoint, sire. However, we have not been able to procure a Revival Herb in years."

"Can we still craft Heal Powder?"

"Of course, sir. We have enough for Energy Powder, at least."

"Then every effort is worth it."

"For that bitter trash?"

"For people to live."

"Honestly, I do believe my solution is the better of ours," grumbled Abomasnow. "But, that is not my place to argue."

"Would you need me to detail the other reasons that we need our resources from there?"

"No need." Abomasnow folded his heavy arms and raised an eyebrow at his emperor. "Sire…is another reason we send troops out there…is it based on those legends as well?"

"Of?"

"You know, those…those myths." Abomasnow shifted his weight around, as he locked eyes with Empoleon. "Like that fairy tale about the blue rose of the damned lovers, the one about the time jumper, those blasted blades—"

"As I recall, the legend for that one states the location is closest to the Mountain Monarchy," recalled Empoleon. "…Or are they sticking with that new name of Mountains Queendom, still? I can never—"

"Sire, you're off point."

"Ah, yes." Empoleon shook his head. "At any rate, discovering any kind of artifacts or truths to those stories would be a greatly gained bonus, but no, they are not the primary objective as to why we are out there."

"Good." Abomasnow tugged on loose fur from his head. "Your grandfather—"

"Was obsessed with them, and they claimed that my father would follow in his footsteps," recited Empoleon. "To which, however, he never did."

"Well—"

"He _never_ did," harshly repeated Empoleon.

"Right, of course not." Abomasnow lowered his head and bowed. "Do you require anything else, milord?"

"No, Abomasnow. That will be all."

Nodding, the yeti general pivoted and made his way back across the throne room. He stopped about half way and turned back.

"What did you forget, General?" Empoleon's question rang out before Abomasnow moved another step toward him.

"Actually, we do have a new recruit," revealed Abomasnow. "He comes from the southern lands, the marshes."

"From where?" Empoleon shook his head. "Why in the gods' names would he come all of the way out here?"

"Haven't a clue, milord." Abomasnow shrugged. "He passed each of my tests, however, and he more than fulfills the requirements at becoming a knight. On top of that, he's a strong swimmer as well, something that you told me I needed to collect more of, yes?"

"Correct, but…" Empoleon shook his head. "Here, as in outside now?"

"Yes, sire." Abomasnow tugged at the fur nearest his mouth. "Shall I bring him in, or have him come back later, or not at all, or—"

"Send him in," decided Empoleon. "Just him, you need to continue training the other soldiers. If I finish with him in time, I'll send him over to you."

"Very well, sire. Thank you, sire."

Bowing again, Abomasnow turned back around and made his way from the throne room. The doors closed and Empoleon sat alone for a moment, rubbing his beak before standing from his throne.

The doors at the far end opened again, as a giant salamander ambled through them. He wore a small smile, and tired eyes, as he made his way into the throne room.

"Your name?"

"Quagsire, milord," introduced the salamander.

"Tell me, why the smile?"

"This is a nice empire, and better than my old home," divulged Quagsire. "I've also been told that it's better to smile to leave a good impression."

"Not something that you should freely admit to, but yes." Empoleon narrowed his eyes as he studied the approaching salamander. "You do realize this would be your new home, and not the Grass Fields Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Why would you not become a knight at the castle down there?"

"Coming up here was better for me." Quagsire slowed to a halt as he reached the base of the throne's plateau. "It's quieter out here."

"Quiet isn't always better," countered Empoleon. "Has General Abomasnow explained our weakened forces?"

"They die out in the Frozen Fields."

"He explained enough, then." Empoleon folded his wings together. "And this…doesn't dissuade you?"

"Nope." Quagsire shrugged. "I'm a knight and soldier. If my life isn't at risk, my job isn't required."

"That's…certainly one way to put it, yes." Empoleon blinked and released his wings. "You'll need to explain this more to me."

"What would you like to know?"

Empoleon's deep blue eyes fixated on Quagsire's soft dark eyes, as he tapped a wing against his beak.

...

* * *

...

Further south of the Grass Fields Kingdom, a small Wooper groaned as a clatter woke him from his rest. He sighed and stood from his grassy cushion by the river, and blinked at the sky. A burning sun overhead caused the little blue axolotl to squint, and he strolled to take a dip in the water.

"Oh…"

Wooper grumbled as he slipped into the warm river, much too warm for his tastes. He sulked as he sank down in the water, almost able to stand in his shallow spot.

"Hey, check this out!"

Shutting his eyes, the Wooper waited until a splash erupted from nearby, covering his face with droplets. He slowly opened them as a small blue crocodile with red spines on his head burst out from the water beside him.

"Wasn't that so cool guys?!"

"Ha, not bad," complimented a dark blue frog with orange cheeks. "But you should try something more flashy, like this!"

Back flipping, the frog flailed in the air as he crashed into the water, with his splash hitting Wooper once again. He popped out and wrestled with the crocodile, as the two laughed and shoved one another back and forth in the water. Wooper drifted further down the river, but was promptly smacked as the crocodile flew into him.

"Ha, I win again, Totodile!"

"Sorry about that," apologized the crocodile to Wooper.

"It's fine," mumbled Wooper.

"Ha, it's just a little Wooper, Totodile, don't worry about it!" The frog bounced forward and splashed at Wooper's face. "These things crash into logs and debris all over the water, all the time!"

"Uh, that's not—"

"Croagunk, are you and Totodile done wrestling in this sludge?"

A ball of blue vines pushed past the tall grass, and walked to the river's edge. Only eyes were visible from a dark patch in the vines.

"We practically just got in here, Tangela," snapped Croagunk.

"Ugh, so?" She rolled her eyes and whipped some of her vines out. "How long do you even need in there? What, do you want to be like that Wooper, and just vanish into the water forever?"

"Ew, we're not that bad," defended Croagunk. "Right, Totodile?"

"Well, I don't think that Wooper—"

"See, he agrees." Croagunk splashed water at Tangela, who shrieked and jumped back. "Ha, what, afraid of getting wet?"

"If I hadn't just had a nice mud bath, certainly, but I'm already cleaned proper," argued Tangela. "So, if you two don't mind, keep your filthy water in that swamp!"

"Actually, a swamp has more forest and trees around it," corrected Wooper.

"Exactly who are you to tell me that I'm wrong?!" Tangela huffed and slapped her extended vines against grass blades, flinging some at Wooper. "You're just a dopey little salamander!"

"Wow, look at you getting so bothered by him," teased Croagunk.

"He's so weird, why are you even near one?"

"He was just in here."

"All the more reason for you two to get out!" She moaned and backed from the water, before Croagunk could splash her again. "Don't! I'm serious!"

"Ah, you're no fun. Come on, Totodile."

Croagunk pushed from the water, and turned to wait for Totodile. The little crocodile frowned, as he glanced back to Wooper, before following the frog from the water. Both shook the water from their bodies, as Tangela tried to block droplets from hitting her. She failed to hear a tiny bud stroll up behind her.

"Hi Tangy!"

Shrieking again, Tangela's vines slapped the small bud into the river. Crashing in, she wailed and squirmed in the river, and Wooper tried to swim to the flower bud.

"Geez, Tangela, you drowned her!"

"She snuck up on me!"

Totodile hurried back to the water's edge, but a vine wrapped around him, dragging him back. Another wrapped around Croagunk and squeezed him tight as well.

"Quick, we're getting out of here!"

Dragging her companions off, Tangela disappeared into the tall grass with them. Wooper yelped as the bud splashed water in his face, forcing him back.

She squealed as a long and thin pink tongue wrapped around her body. It lifted her from the water and helped her back onto the grass by the river.

Standing in the shallows again, Wooper watched as the bud was set down next to a blue and tan toad. The tongue retreated from the bud and slipped back into the toad's mouth.

"Are you ok, little one?"

"Y-yes." The bud sniffled and whimpered.

"Hey now, no need to cry." The toad nuzzled the small bud. "Why don't we get you home to your parents, ok?" Sniffling again, the bud nodded to him. "Good. What's your name?"

"B-Budew."

"Budew, such a pretty name. I'm Palpitoad." He smiled to her, and waited as she smiled back up to him. "There we go, that's better. And who is that there, in the water?"

Blinking, Wooper shook his head. Budew twirled around and stared at him for a moment. She swayed around, but spun back to Palpitoad.

"No idea!"

"Hm? He's not your friend?"

"Nope!"

"Huh." Palpitoad stepped forward to Wooper, who slumped down in the shallow water. "Did you knock her in?"

"It wasn't him!" The bud bounced around. "It was those bullies, Tangy and her mean friends!"

"Tangy?" Palpitoad faced Budew again.

"Yeah, she has vines!"

"…A…Tangela?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Ah, that makes sense." He turned back and smiled to Wooper. "Well, that means you tried to save her, huh?" Mouth open, Wooper quickly nodded. "Good effort, at least. Though, you're pretty young too, so make sure you're careful as well."

With a nod to Wooper, Palpitoad returned his attention to Budew. She bounced and swayed, almost waving to Wooper, as the two turned away.

"Take me to where you live, and I'll help you find your parents, ok?"

"Ok!"

Together, the pair vanished behind the tall grass as well. Wooper heavily sighed, and climbed from the river. Yawning, he crawled back to his grassy cushion, with the grass blades scattered about.

Shaking his head, Wooper pushed clumps of mud together instead, and patted it with his tail. Creating a small nest for himself, he curled into it to sleep once again.

More yelling, however, woke him up again, and Wooper's strained dark eyes snapped open as two ducks now quacked and splashed around in the water together. Groaning softly, Wooper retreated from the river and shoved through the tall grass.

Working through the tall plants around him, Wooper pushed around and shuffled to a clearing filled with small berry trees. He wandered close to a short pink one, and plucked a tiny red berry with a yellow base. Eating it quickly, Wooper plucked the remaining berry, and the tree swayed as he ate the last berry it offered.

He worked his way to the next pink colored tree, as his belly growled again, and drooled as he came close to a round, blue berry sitting in it. A vine slapped him back and forced him away.

"Stupid Wooper! That's my Oran Berry!"

Shaking his head, Wooper blinked and stared at Tangela, as she tugged three Oran Berries from the tree. Croagunk and Totodile waddled up beside her.

"There's enough here for all of us," complained Wooper. "You don't have to be rude."

"Ugh! Are you seriously talking back to me?!" Tangela scoffed. "You're just a common Wooper, nothing beneath me! My family comes from a noble house!"

"One that's ranked far beneath the royal family."

"Shut up, Croagunk!" She cracked a vine at him. "You're lucky to even be anywhere near me either!"

"Yeesh, relax, princess." Croagunk rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just knock the pest out of here."

"He's right, though," argued Totodile. "We have more than enough berry trees to eat from here."

"Totodile, don't side with common peasants," snapped Tangela. "That's certainly beneath your station too."

"That's besides the point, though."

"Hey, it's a pest in the princess's way," chimed in Croagunk. "You want to tell her no?"

"She's not even a princess—"

"Compared to everyone here, I might as well be!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Nobody asked you!" Tangela fumed and whipped at Wooper again, who yelped and jumped back. "Now, either you get out of here, or we'll be forced to take action!"

"Tangela—"

"You two had better help me," she snapped to her companions, "especially if you want to eat any berries too!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it, princess," mocked Croagunk, facing Wooper. "I'll take care of him."

Croagunk puffed out his cheeks, as Wooper backed away, shuddering. Tangela cracked her vines again, and laughed as Wooper leapt away from another whip.

"This will be easy!"

"That will be enough."

From the shuddering grass near the clearning, Palpitoad emerged. He hurried over to Wooper's side.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Just a very concerned toad." He narrowed his eyes against the trio. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Just eradicating a minor pest," quipped Tangela.

"Right, so, problem then." Palpitoad rolled his eyes. "Very well, let's get on with it."

"H-huh?"

"You're battling with him, right?" Palpitoad nodded. "Battle him, you're battling me too."

"B-but…you're so much older…"

"So your point is…?"

"That it's not fair!"

"There are three of you."

"But you're older and probably at a higher level!" Tangela stomped the ground. "Why are you defending him, anyway? He's just a common Wooper!"

"Because I would defend anyone that gets picked on from the likes of you," spat Palpitoad. "Now, you three against us, let's have at it."

"Not a chance." Totodile shook his head. "They're the ones picking on Wooper. I'm going home after today, and I'd rather not get into any more trouble."

"More trouble?" Palpitoad stepped forward. "You were the ones that knocked Budew into the river after all."

"Nah, just her." Croagunk pointed at Tangela, who smacked him with a vine. "Hey, I'm on your side!"

"Then act like it!" She pivoted to Totodile. "And what do you think you're even doing?! Don't walk away!"

"Keep your berries, Tangela. If you want to battle for them, go ahead." Totodile shook his head. "I'm going home tomorrow, and I'm not getting into a fight."

Hurrying away, Totodile disappeared from the area. Croagunk shook his head and returned his attention to Palpitoad and Wooper, as poison oozed from his hands. Tangela shivered and loosened her vine whips.

"F-fine! L-let's battle them!"

"But I can't attack well yet," murmured Wooper.

"Don't worry," assured Palpitoad. "I know what I'm doing. We're not that far from the river."

"Get them!"

Running forward, Tangela and Croagunk rushed at the pair. Vibrating his body, Palpitoad stomped the earth, and growled out. Waves of muddy river water burst from past the plants and grass, rushing forward at the pair.

"W-what?!"

"Look out!"

Tangela shrieked as the waves slammed against her and Croagunk, pushing them back and away from the area. Palpitoad smirked and nodded, turning back to Wooper.

"They're not much older than you, so it wasn't tough for me," soothed Palpitoad. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

Wooper blinked as the water dissipated from the clearing, and watched as Palpitoad turned away and began to leave.

"Um…thank you, for helping."

Stopping, Palpitoad turned back and smiled to Wooper. "No problem, kid!" He nodded to the small salamander. "You know, maybe some day, you can defend this place yourself."

"Me?" Wooper shook his head. "I don't like it here."

"No? Hmm." Palpitoad shook his head. "Then, maybe you'll be able to stick up for others elsewhere one day. I think you'd do well at it."

"I just want somewhere quiet," mumbled Wooper.

"Well, the best way to find peace is to help make it." Palpitoad nodded. "I think you understand that better now. After all, there are more like Budew out there. Citizens need someone strong that they can depend on." He smirked. "Maybe you're not there yet, but I believe you could be, one day." Wooper slowly nodded back to Palpitoad. "Great! One day, I hope that others will look up to you! Until then, I need to get going myself. Take care!"

Taking off, Palpitoad kicked a loose Oran Berry to Wooper. He bid farewell again and left, as the Wooper picked up and ate the berry. He quietly sat in the clearing, and yawned softly, before wandering off once more.

...

* * *

...

Empoleon sat back on his throne and tapped on it, as Quagsire yawned.

"So, you were inspired to help others when you were younger," he mused aloud.

"And go somewhere quieter," reminded Quagsire. "It's like I can breathe again."

"Hm, yes. Well…I suppose, if you would rather be here than Grass Fields, then you're welcome to stay."

"It's nicer here," praised Quagsire. "The water is cooler, and the people seem nicer, few as they are."

"Yes, I like to think so myself." Empoleon nodded. "At any rate, we do have healthy ties with Grass Fields, so if ever you wish to return, I'm certain I could have it arranged."

"No, sire. Here will be fine."

"Very well." Empoleon stood and lifted a wing forth. "Then, welcome to the Iceberg Empire, Quagsire. And, in time, you may become a valiant knight to our roster."

"Thank you, sire." Another yawn interrupted him before he finished. "I hope to serve your Empire well."

"Hopefully. Has General Abomasnow told you where to meet him?"

"Yes, sire."

"Very good. Go to meet him and the others." Empoleon nodded. "And again, welcome."

"I shall. Thank you."

For the first time, Quagsire's smile broadened. He bowed, waved to Emperor Empoleon, and exited the throne room, off to meet the general for training. Empoleon pondered quietly as the new knight disappeared behind his doors, with a soft gust flowing in, and sat back against his throne.

Perhaps, maybe, this one might last.

* * *

Behold, Quagsire's origin story! I thought it was pretty cute as a concept. He's a gentle character, so I wanted to give him more of an origin that fits him, one that encourages him to help others based on not his immediate decision, but by what he was influenced by. Palpitoad is one that inspired him to eventually decide on knighthood. Hopefully this stood as a good character building piece!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Inferiority Complex

Hello again!

Here's a one-shot that features a little character development for my secondary couple from one of my main fanfics. Yay, other characters!

Featured Characters: Machamp, Alakazam

Additional Cast: Delphox, Mewtwo, Froslass, General Abomasnow, Weavile, Poliwrath, Politoed

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- - - _**Melting Gelid Roses**_

Story goes below the cut. Enjoy reading!

* * *

A slight creak woke Alakazam up. The mage blinked and stared at the four-armed knight above him, who tilted away just slightly.

"Aw, I knew I was pushing my luck," mumbled Machamp.

"Good morning to you too."

"Oh, right!" Machamp pecked at Alakazam's head, a quick, light kiss. "Good morning! And, uh, sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You looked so cute and peaceful asleep," explained Machamp, gently leaning back in, as he used his lower arms to caress Alakazam. "But I got greedy, and moved too close to you." He moved his right hand away from Alakazam and pressed lightly against the bed, as it answered with a squeak.

"Oh." Alakazam shrugged and yawned. "It doesn't matter much; I needed to get up either way." He lightly pinched at Machamp's face. "Otherwise I don't get to look at this gorgeous face."

"You mean you don't see me in your dreams?" Machamp pouted.

"…Ok, I get to _touch_ this gorgeous face." Alakazam dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. "Better?"

"Yep!"

Letting out a slight chuckle, Alakazam moved to rise from the bed. Machamp, however, pinned him down between two of his four arms.

"Getting up usually involves getting out of bed."

"That's not always the case," teased Machamp. He lowered his eyes and grinned at Alakazam.

"I would have thought that you'd clean up that ribald mind of yours," sneered Alakazam. "You know, considering the distance it put between us."

"Maybe," relented Machamp. He smirked and lifted the rest of his body around Alakazam. "Then again, it's closing the distance now, if I'm not mistaken." He lowered his face near Alakazam's, with his lips grazing his lover's mustache. "Am I wrong?"

"Y…n…uh."

"It's fine," teased Machamp, pulling his head back. "You don't have to tell me that I'm right." He winked, placing his higher hands around Alakazam's pillow, and moving his lower arms past the mage's waist. "I already know."

"…Fine, sure," gave in Alakazam with a huff. Controlling his breathing, he lowered his own eyes, and smirked at Machamp. "So, now what?" He slid one hand around the knight's waist, and brushed the other against his cheek. "Are you just going to keep me here? All to yourself?"

"Sounds like the right idea to me."

"And you think you can hold me here, just like this?"

"Pretty sure I can."

With a heavy push, Alakazam threw Machamp over, onto his back as the mage pinned him down. Astonished, Machamp's mouth parted as he blinked at the smirking mage above him.

"Psychic powers, remember?" Alakazam lowered himself closer to Machamp, guiding his hands up the knight's shoulders, then down his chest. "It's fun to see your face when you're not paying attention."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

"Just what makes you think that I didn't want this?"

Alakazam gasped as Machamp's lower hands slid up his mage's legs, and rubbed around his thighs. Grinning, Machamp continued, moving them around the mage's waist, earning heavy breaths between Alakazam's sharp inhales.

"Hmm." Machamp bit his lower lip, still smirking. "Seems like you're enjoying that."

"Sh-shut up."

"That's a yes." He gently drummed his lover's waist and massaged his shoulders, chuckling as he did. "You are enjoying it, right?"

"If my pulsating heart isn't enough of a dead give away," teased Alakazam, slowly wiggling against Machamp, "you should already know from the other signs."

"Hey, I just want to make sure." Machamp sighed. "Bodies and minds aren't always a perfect link."

"No, but it's best when they are." Again, Alakazam leaned closer to Machamp, resting his hands against the knight's chest. "And I believe both of ours have a stronger bond than most."

"Oh? You admitting to that?"

"Please." Alakazam lightly kissed Machamp, pulling back as the knight pressed back for more. "It's not worth the effort denying it."

"But it's worthwhile to pull back from me?"

"Yes." Alakazam grinned. "That's fun."

"How?"

"Because you lose track of your thoughts," enlightened Alakazam. "And I can feel your energy spike when I'm close, but then it gets erratic when I pull back—sorry, this is killing the mood, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Keep talking like that," purred Machamp. "I like it when you're on a roll."

"That's not exactly what I'd call this," joked Alakazam, drumming Machamp's chest. "But I think I'm on something, or onto something. Which is it?"

"Both."

"Mm. And I don't suppose you'll specify?"

"Here's a hint."

Machamp leaned up and pulled Alakazam's face back into his. The pair kissed deeply, as the knight brushed the mage's mustache with his thumbs. Alakazam scooped Machamp's face into his, and then caressed the back of his head. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke apart, and took a minute to breathe.

"It seems…like you're getting it," joked Machamp between his panting.

"Am I already?" Alakazam laughed. "I didn't think…we went that fast."

"Well, if you want to, we could—"

Knocking pounded from the door away from them. Both froze for a moment, and turned back to face each other before the pounding sounded again.

"Machamp, and Alakazam," called Poliwrath. "I've got a funny feeling that you're both in there, so let's go; we're needed for the day."

"Aw, come on!"

"Coming!" Alakazam chuckled as he pushed back from Machamp, collecting spoons from the end table. "That's what you get for taking your time with the foreplay."

"What?!" Machamp gawked at Alakazam, but shook his head. "Y-you indulged me!"

"Of course I did." The mage peeked over his shoulder and smirked. "That didn't mean you needed to keep going."

"B-but that's my default response to you!"

"I know."

"Ooh, you are not messing with me like this."

"Silly Machamp…I'll tease you however I want."

Reaching over, Alakazam kissed Machamp once more on his lips before hopping off the bed entirely, and quickly whipped his robes over his body. Frustrated, Machamp grumbled and stared at the ceiling for a moment, but then leapt from the bed, and gathered his armor. He paused in the middle of collecting himself, fumbling with his four vambraces, as he caught Alakazam taking a glimpse over his shoulder again.

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Alakazam failed to hide his smile as Machamp raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm just checking out my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Is…something wrong with that?" Alakazam turned around entirely as Machamp continued to place on his armor. "Machamp?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine."

Annoyed, Alakazam twirled his spoons and focused on the armor. Waving his arms around, the mage pieced the knight's armor across his body, until he was fully clothed in a matter of seconds.

"Machamp."

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry for teasing." Alakazam strode over to the knight, who faltered back and avoided gazing into the mage's eyes. "It gets annoying, I'm sure, so I should be working on toning it back. It's just fun that we can—"

"That's not it." Machamp finally caved and returned his attention to Alakazam. "You're never the problem."

"I'm always the problem," mumbled Alakazam.

"Not this again."

"It's true! I was the hardheaded one that didn't listen to reason," reiterated Alakazam. "Me, the one that pours over books and postulates theories, the one that bends spells and toys around with magic, the one that literally looks into people's minds, _I'm_ the one that was obstinate about admitting my feelings, and ignoring yours—"

"Yeah, ok, you screwed up," interrupted Machamp. "Guess what? I did too. My stupid fault for letting my mind wander off, thinking lewd thoughts that shouldn't have crossed it when we were already so close. And then I had multiple opportunities to fix it, but I didn't." He shrugged and smiled a little. "Couples and drama. It happens."

"But—"

"Come on, enough." Machamp wrapped his lower arms around Alakazam's thin waist again. "We wasted enough years struggling against each other, right? No more of that." He cupped his upper arms around Alakazam's face and guided him in for another kiss, brushing along his cheeks to keep their lips together. They broke apart after a moment, and gazed longingly at one another. Machamp smirked. "We should struggle together now. That's how it works now."

Alakazam burst into giggles, and rested against Machamp. They laughed together for a moment before the door pounded again.

"Look, are you two finished, or should I come by later?"

"Why are you still there, Poliwrath?" Machamp threw his head back as Alakazam buried his head into the knight's chest. "What, are you listening in or something? We're not that loud."

"To be fair," called out Poliwrath, "you can be."

"He's got a point," whispered Alakazam.

"You, hush up." Machamp returned his attention to the door. "We'll be out in a minute, hold on."

"It's not just the General that'll kick my ass for being late," snapped Poliwrath. "My brother taunted me for opting to get you two, and he knew you'd be too into each other—"

"A minute, ok, Poliwrath?" Machamp hugged Alakazam into him. "We can get there quickly."

"We're running late—"

"Teleportation."

"We're still late, even with that."

"Oh well, then we're late."

"Just hurry up already, Machamp."

Gently, Machamp guided Alakazam back out from him, just enough to make eye contact and keeping his arms around the mage. He sighed, and brushed Alakazam's mustache, slightly straightening it.

"Later, we can talk more about it," murmured Machamp. "But you should stop beating yourself up over this, over us." He kissed Alakazam's head, just after the mage nodded lightly. "We're together now. So, let's be happy with that. You're too good for hating yourself, like you are for me."

"Please, I've hated myself for…wait, what?"

"Come on, Poliwrath is waiting."

"Wait, wait, what was that last—?"

Before Alakazam could finish, Machamp opened the door. Outside was the short, blue frog knight, eyes drooping, as he waited against the wall opposite to the room. He faltered and rubbed his gloved arms over his eyes, and walked up as the couple emerged.

"Finally." He paused and looked the pair up and down. "Did you two at least—?"

"We're not talking about it," the couple replied simultaneously.

"Yikes, ok." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well, whenever you're ready."

"Right."

Machamp wrapped his arms around Alakazam again, lightly leaning on him. Poliwrath merely grabbed onto an open space on the mage's arm. Exhaling, Alakazam closed his eyes, and the trio disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared in the man hall of the palace, and Poliwrath hastily pulled his arm back.

"Thanks a bundle, Alakazam." He glanced around the room, spotting General Abomasnow and Politoed walking down another corridor. "Ha, see? Told you! Made it before you two did, didn't we?"

"Barely," noted Politoed, as they came into the main room. "You claimed that you'd be here with time to spare."

"Yes, but I didn't specify, now did I?"

"Both of you, shut your traps already," snapped Abomasnow. "Alakazam, you're not with us today. Untwist yourself from your boyfriend and get to practice with your fellow mages."

"Certainly." Alakazam stroked Machamp's arms once as the knight reluctantly released his lover, and the mage started off. He paused and pivoted back to the general. "Sire, um…where are Chesnaught and Greninja?"

"Out in the city gathering supplies," rumbled Abomasnow. "As are several others. Emperor's orders."

"Ah."

"Get going, Alakazam."

"Yes, sir."

Waving to Machamp, Alakazam turned away and disappeared behind a door, walking off from the group. The same door quickly opened again, as Mienshao scurried out from it.

"You're late," thundered Abomasnow.

The main doors to the palace opened, as Carracosta trudged in. He sighed, as the general's glare turned on him.

"You're late," he rumbled again.

Everyone turned as the doors nearest to the staircase opened, and Weavile strolled out from behind them. Abomasnow folded his arms, though the archer mimicked his motion, as she remained calm under his glower.

"And you're—"

"Waiting on everyone else," explained Weavile. "Equipment's inside, like you wanted."

"Oh." Abomasnow huffed and let his arms drop. "Very well, it'll be Carracosta and Mienshao cleaning and carving the palace halls tonight. Let's get started then."

The group of knights made their way into the training room, and lined up as Abomasnow walked into a marked circle between icebergs.

"First up, we'll start with a strength test," the general instructed. "You pass if you manage to push me outside of this circle." He blinked at the smaller knights, and then shook his head. "Which…I doubt any of you will manage, save for Machamp."

"Of course not," acknowledged Carracosta. "None of us have the bulging muscles or raw strength to keep up with that."

"Ha, well, I suppose," relented Machamp. "Though—"

"He's the only one actually built on strength," Politoed chimed in. "Not all of us are hunky strongmen."

"Uh—"

"Easy, Politoed," cautioned Poliwrath. "Alakazam will make your mind a pile of mush if he hears something like that."

"It's true, though. And you'd agree with me, if you weren't afraid of being a Psychic's plaything."

"Well, yeah." Poliwrath shrugged. "Machamp's got the body and strength that even I get jealous of."

"Thanks?"

"Yes, yes, and he's the only one heavy enough to rival my weight," droned Abomasnow. "None of you are getting out of this, so come on, let's get started."

"Sounds like he called him fat."

"More like Machamp is a bulging muscle, and Abomasnow is the fat one."

"I heard that!" Abomasnow growled. "You two want a more severe punishment for tonight?!"

"No."

"Then shut it!" Abomasnow glared at the group outside of the ring and jabbed his arm out. "Carracosta, you're first."

"It was nice knowing you guys," he uttered.

The sea turtle knight trudged into the ring, and stared at Abomasnow. They locked eyes for a moment, and Carracosta sighed.

"Weavile, count down."

"Three, two, one, go."

"H-hey, wait—"

With a heavy thrust, Abomasnow launched Carracosta right out of the ring. The turtle flew back and slammed into an iceberg, groaning as he sank to the ground.

"What a surprise." Abomasnow shook his head. "Poliwrath, up next."

"Here goes."

Poliwrath jogged in and met his general's glare. They waited for Weavile's apathetic countdown, before they locked arms. Abomasnow pushed Poliwrath back, who skidded against the ice. He tried to slip past the yeti's arm, but only made it easier to be grabbed.

"Uh oh."

With a yelp, Poliwrath was thrown out of the ring and beyond the icebergs, crashing down behind them. Politoed's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"…Brother?"

"I'll live," called the frog knight to his twin.

"Good." Abomasnow pointed at Politoed. "You can join him."

"Um."

"Let's go."

Whimpering lightly, the green frog made his way into the arena. He shuddered at Abomasnow, as the yeti leered at him.

"Three, two, just go," muttered Weavile.

Quickly, Politoed sprang forward and pushed into Abomasnow. The general's eyes dropped as the knight slipped and struggled against him, failing to move him at all.

"Try harder next time, Politoed."

Lifting the other frog up, Abomasnow tossed him away, off near his brother. He crashed down, and both frog twins yelped from a collision, before painfully groaning together. Carracosta managed to pick himself up and lumbered away from the circle as Abomasnow sighed once again.

"Weavile, you might as well."

"If I have to."

She stepped forward and waited at opposite Abomasnow. She glanced over to Mienshao and Machamp, who waited for her.

"One of you two needs to for this one," she murmured.

"Oh, right." Mienshao cleared his throat. "Three, two, one, and…start."

Abomasnow shot his arm forward, only for Weavile to dodge it. He threw his other arm forward, as she sidestepped him again. She blinked and watched as her general glared at her, and thrust his arms out at her. Effortlessly, Weavile merely dodged each shot, and slowly backed out of the ring.

"It's strength testing," thundered Abomasnow. "You have to actually go up against me, Weavile!"

"If you insist."

She reached out and dragged an off-guard Abomasnow from the arena. He growled as she shrugged to him, and earned some snickers from her fellow knights.

"Does that work, sir?"

"You know damn well…!" Abomasnow shook his head. "Forget it. You're an archer anyway." He jabbed his arm at Machamp. "Come on, let's get the real one over with."

Machamp nodded and entered the circle as Abomasnow returned to it. Both Poliwrath and Politoed trudged back to the group, barely holding one another up, as everyone lined up by Mienshao again. They waited as Weavile stepped forward.

"Three. Two. One." She paused and narrowed her eyes at the two. "Go."

Machamp and Abomasnow charged forward, and locked arms together. Using both sets of arms against his general's tree trunk-like ones, Machamp managed to keep a firm lock against Abomasnow, and they remained still as they pushed back against one another.

"Not bad, Machamp." Abomasnow grunted. "I see Alakazam hasn't softened you up enough yet."

"What, you thought he would?"

"Of course!" Abomasnow forced hard against Machamp, who slipped back a bit. "After all, how could he handle a brute like you?"

Faltering with his arms, Machamp lost control of the grip, and Abomasnow shoved him back further. The knight stumbled back, but kept himself balanced enough, still in the arena.

"You know, I'm not a complete barbarian, right?"

"Could've fooled me!" Abomasnow surged ahead. "And everyone else!"

Abomasnow surged again, but Machamp's arms launched up to block him. Growling, the knight pushed his general back to the middle of the circle, and they reached another stalemate once more.

"At first, it was a bit strange that he'd even pick you," rambled Abomasnow. "But then again, if he's into such big muscles, how could he not?"

Throwing their arms up, Machamp forced Abomasnow to fumble back. Thrusting his arms forward, the knight slammed into the general, and knocked him backward again. Though Abomasnow lifted his arms back up to meet Machamp's, he failed to retain his grip against the ground. He glanced down as his body slid past the borders to the arena.

"And…that's it," called Weavile. "Machamp wins. Shocker."

"See? That's so hot!"

"Seriously, Politoed, calm down." Poliwrath rolled his eyes. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh, come on," countered Politoed. "It's not like I actually mean it."

"That makes it worse."

"Ah, he gets me. Right Machamp?"

"Uh—"

"Just because he does, doesn't mean that you should keep it up," lectured Poliwrath.

"Yes, _father_."

"Oh, sod off."

"Yes, as expected, Machamp proved his absolute strength again," commended Abomasnow. "Very good. Mienshao, you're on."

Walking back to the other knights, Machamp nodded to Mienshao, as he ambled into the ring. Abomasnow lined up against the ermine, and glowered at him.

"Shall we have it, General?"

"Better not get your hopes up here, Mienshao."

"Three, two, you can go," droned Weavile.

Abomasnow forced himself forward, as Mienshao threw up his arms and slid back quickly. However, the stoat dropped his arms quickly, and let his long fur droop on the floor. Abomasnow stumbled forward, and Mienshao tugged back, forcing Abomasnow to stumble ahead again, and out of the arena.

"What the…?" Abomasnow spiraled around and roared at Mienshao. "What was that?!"

"Strength, sire." Mienshao lifted his arms back up, smirking. "After all, you weigh far more than I do, so it takes a lot to make you flop off like that."

"That…that—"

"He's got a point," chimed in Weavile. "Kind of like my approach to it, but actually trying."

"Hmm." Abomasnow folded his arms. "Fair enough. Though Machamp's the real brute here, I'll give you credit for craftiness, Mienshao." He pivoted to the group. "The rest of you, however, need to prove your worth with our ensuing exercises!"

Carracosta and the brothers groaned, while Weavile rolled her eyes. Machamp scratched behind his head, and dragged his arms ahead as the group moved on to weapons training.

Meanwhile, Alakazam watched as Delphox slumped against the side of the wall and exhaled heavily. Mewtwo sat a small distance away from him, and blinked at the fox.

"You're lucky she's not interested in wearing you thin," Delphox managed, as Mewtwo blinked to him. He squinted at Froslass, who grinned happily at the fox. "Why won't you fight him, anyway?"

"Eh, he's still observing," admitted Froslass.

"What, because he's new?!" Delphox slammed a hand down. "I was new, but you were more than happy to throw me into the fire!" He paused and whimpered, pulling his hand back up and shaking it.

"Well, you're already an actual mage," admitted Froslass. "Mewtwo's…not really one. Sure, he casts spells and is all mystical like us, but he's not really versed in so much the same methods we are."

"Yeah, but…but he needs to practice too!"

"He will, when he actually gets it." Froslass giggled. "And then, you can be his plaything too, just like you are with me!"

Laughing, the ghost floated away and into the air, as Delphox groaned and flopped over. Mewtwo, shakily, reached out and patted his head.

"You are…doing well."

"Thanks." Delphox picked up his stick and stared at it. "Greninja and Chesnaught made good friends with you, right?"

"Yes. You are…their friend as well?"

"Yep. Came from the other kingdom like them." Delphox dropped his stick into his face and groaned. "Somehow, they have much better luck than me."

"Perhaps." Mewtwo shrugged and scooted away from Delphox. "You do seem strong, though."

"Huh. Thanks again."

Delphox blinked, and raised an eyebrow at Mewtwo's distance, but shrugged it off. Alakazam returned his attention to Froslass, who spiraled around the air before him.

"You can give up now, Alakazam," she offered. "We both know that I've got you outclassed here."

"By type and sheer endurance, I'll give that much to you," acknowledged Alakazam. "However, I remain your spell casting superior."

"Ah, no, that's a farce," quipped Froslass. "But how about I prove that?"

Spinning around, she launched a sharp, Ominous Wind at Alakazam, who raised a wall of ice to block most of it. Froslass launched a ghastly purple spell orb at it, shattering the wall, but stared at the empty area behind it.

"Huh?!" She floated backwards and huffed. "Come on, Alakazam. You can't Teleport and hide from me!"

"Hiding? Gracious, no."

She yelped as a heavy burst of fire slammed into her back, and knocked the ghostly mage to the ground. Lifting herself up, she watched as Alakazam sauntered over to her, twirling his spoons around.

"Merely, I was getting a better angle to attack from." He grinned to her. "Are you ready to continue, or would you like a reprieve?"

"Um…yeah, I could use a break."

"What?!" Delphox shot up from the ground, fuming. "Are you two serious?! You can take turns walloping on me, but once Froslass takes a single hit, that's it?!"

"It was pretty powerful," admitted Alakazam.

"Plus, you already got a good number of shots in against me," added Froslass. "So, _chill_ out, Delphox."

The ghost mage erupted into a fit of laughter as the fox mage seethed. Flames burst against his stick, to which Mewtwo scooted further away from.

"It will just be for a little while, Delphox," insisted Alakazam, as he sat between the fiery mage and the mystic. "So, relax a little."

"Ugh."

Delphox dropped back down and huffed, as Froslass floated over to the group. She twisted around and waited quietly in front of Alakazam, who picked at his spoons before glancing up to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, while we're all taking a break, why don't we chat?"

"About…?"

"Hmm. Well, I've got nothing new going on, and neither does Delphox."

"Hey!"

"So, to avoid putting Mewtwo on the spot, let's put you there instead, Alakazam!"

"Um."

"Tell us how things are with your best boyfriend," urged Froslass, resting her head on her hands and waiting, eyes focused on Alakazam.

"Things are, uh, good."

"Yes, good, that's great!" She clapped excitedly and wiggled around. "Ok, continue."

"Uh…what exactly are we looking to discuss here?"

"Whatever you want!"

"Froslass, please," snapped Delphox. "Have a little tact and delicacy with these matters."

"Huh?"

"Oh, for…let me ask." Delphox cleared his throat as he straightened up and faced Alakazam. "You and Machamp are doing well, which is natural for friends that become boyfriends, I suppose. Is there anything in particular that makes it difficult to adjust to with him?"

"Not really," determined Alakazam. "We've been attracted to one another for years, it turns out, so the physical end of it is fine."

"Aw, he likes you too!" Froslass lightly clapped. "That's so sweet."

"You're right, but you're not even getting into it," chided Delphox. "Of course you're attracted to him physically, Alakazam. What's not to like there?"

"Certainly, Machamp's attractive to, well, many," conceded Alakazam. "But, that's not exactly the end of it with his physical charms."

"Right, we could go further into how much you drool over his muscular chest, and other activities that will make the rest of us blush," rambled Delphox.

"That's not what I was getting at," corrected Alakazam. "He's…gentle with me. Sure, he's very muscular, and the less he wears—"

"Yes, yes, the better he is, lovely mental images, thank you," interrupted Delphox, pinching his brow and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, I'm not trying to take it from that angle," argued Alakazam, hugging himself close together. "It's that he's more delicate than anyone would expect—"

"Right, right, we understand."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Not in your details, I'm sure." Delphox shook his head. "But, we can picture it."

"How about how he feels about you?" Froslass drifted back and forth, blinking at Alakazam as he grasped his head.

"Huh?"

"Um, well, you like him for his strength and how gentle he is," reiterated Froslass. "But, how does he like your appearance? And, how do you guys feel about each other?"

"Oh." Alakazam lowered his hands as he twirled his mustache. "Well, he loves this. I didn't really expect him to, but he's constantly brushing against it, and…oh, he's very cuddly, and loves to put his arms around my waist, and nuzzles against the top of my head." Alakazam picked at the ground by his feet, chipping away at a loose bit of ice. "He's comfortable with how thin I am, though I feel like I'm boney."

"You're not a ghost though," pointed out Froslass. "So, you've got stuff for him to feel."

"Really? You too?"

"Oh, Delphox, you know what I mean." Froslass giggled and twisted around. "You're so furry after all, so plenty of folks must love you."

"Ah…let's not get into that," muttered Delphox.

"And beyond the physical stuff?"

"It's…good, I think." Alakazam tugged on his mustache, and tapped his spoon against his leg. "He loves listening to me, even when I go off on stupid ramblings. He knows to go slow. But he's good at picking me up when I'm down, and he's really, really sweet." Alakazam shrugged. "He compliments me often, he makes me feel better than I am, and…oh."

"Hm?"

"Earlier this morning, we were bickering a bit," divulged Alakazam. "And, well, we made up fine, but he's…the way he worded something…"

"Uh oh," murmured Delphox. "What were his exact words?"

"Well, I was ragging on myself," explained Alakazam. "So, he told me to stop doing that, because I was too good for hating myself, and followed up with 'like you are for me,' which implies that I'm too good for him."

"Huh." Delphox folded his arms. "That doesn't sound good."

"Right?!" Alakazam huddled his knees back into his body. "I don't understand why he feels that way."

"Did you read his mind?"

"No," admitted Alakazam. "I should have, but I wasn't concentrating completely, but even still, I should know what's wrong, and I don't." He sighed and released his legs. "Machamp's great at cheering me up, but here I am, struggling on making him feel better. How does he not see how terrible I am at this?"

"You're not really," decided Froslass. "You're not sure what's wrong, and now you told us—"

"Right, I can't figure it out on my own," bemoaned Alakazam. "I'm pathetic."

"Greninja mentioned something about you hating yourself more than you let on during practice, but he wasn't kidding," observed Delphox. "But that's besides the point, because it's not about you, not entirely."

"Huh?"

"It's Machamp." Delphox shrugged. "We don't know him like you do, so you need to understand why he feels so inferior to you."

"But I don't get it either! He shouldn't feel that way, because I'm such a mess and he's so perfect!"

"Clearly, he doesn't see it that way at all." Delphox patted his stick against his palm and shook his head. "During that big love confession you two shared, he mentioned something similar, what with the whole not being deserving of you."

"He…he did mention that," recalled Alakazam. "Oh, I'm terrible for not noticing."

"You should get over hating yourself so much," nonchalantly chimed Froslass. "Nobody's actually perfect."

"Machamp is close enough, I've learned." Alakazam folded his arms. "He may not be quite into the broader subjects that I blabber on about, but he's patient for it, and he's put up with me for all this time."

"Haven't you put up with him?"

"Huh?"

"It goes both ways, like everything in relationships," reaffirmed Delphox. "You're telling us that Machamp put up with your insecurities in these past two weeks, or almost such. How about you? What have you put up with him?"

"I…need to think about it." Alakazam shrugged. "I don't feel like I put up with his faults at all. I barely notice them."

"Isn't that the problem, then?"

"…Oh no…"

"There you go!" Froslass perked up again. "You should go over that with him when you guys get back together!"

"Yes…yes, I need to," realized Alakazam. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome." Delphox blinked and glanced past Alakazam, looking at Mewtwo. "Uh…sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you either, Mewtwo."

"It is fine." Mewtwo smiled. "I am glad that you were able to help Alakazam with his relationship to Machamp. They have a very strong bond, as we have had proven."

"Gelid roses!" Alakazam jumped up. "I'll bring him some later. Thank you, Mewtwo!"

"This helps?" Mewtwo tilted his head, but nodded and smiled again. "You are welcome."

"Great. Now that we've settled Alakazam's nerves, let's stress him out again and blast him away with spells!"

"Seriously, Froslass?"

"Come on, it's the best way to get back into things!" She laughed and spiraled into the air. "It's such a rush, let's go!"

The other mages sighed before rising and hurrying over to face off against Froslass.

Later in the evening, Alakazam ambled back to the soldiers' corridor, holding a small bouquet of blue roses. He slowed upon reaching Machamp's room, and opened the door. He stared inside, and gazed at Machamp, who was sprawled out on the bed, face against the pillow. Without a word, Alakazam silently entered and carefully closed the door.

"If you're trying to be quiet, you don't have to," came Machamp's muffled voice. "Your heart's been hammering since you were down the hall."

"Sorry." Alakazam frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't sleeping."

"Oh, ok." Smiling, Alakazam walked to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. He turned to glance at Machamp, who rolled away from him. "Um…long day training."

"Yeah."

"Did you do well?"

"Pretty much."

"That's good."

The pair waited in silence for a bit. Alakazam sighed and placed the roses on the end table. He brought his legs onto the bed, and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Machamp blinked, and turned his head to Alakazam. "When we were younger, I was great at reading you. I could tell the instant you were upset, and you'd think I had read your mind without telling." Alakazam softly chuckled. "And I'd have to insist that I hadn't, that it was because we were friends for so long, that I learned how to tell when you weren't really smiling or felt worse than you let on."

"Uh…ok?" Machamp turned away from Alakazam again. "Don't know what that has to do with anything, but it sounds nice."

"It was nice." Alakazam shakily exhaled. "But now, I've wasted a whole day trying to figure out what was bothering you."

"Nothing is."

"That's a lie, and we both know it."

"Fine, I'm a little moody." Machamp shrugged. "Just tired from training."

"This started before that," contended Alakazam. "Earlier, just before we left."

"Oh, that." Machamp rolled back over, softly smiling at Alakazam. "I was just pouting about not being able to stay with you."

"Actually, I meant the part where you called me too good for you."

Machamp's smile dropped quickly, and he stared into Alakazam's dark eyes. His face fell entirely, and he heavily sighed, as he uncomfortably shifted his body.

"Can you explain that to me?"

"What's there to talk about?" Machamp gave in with finding a comfortable new position, and sat up to stare at the door. "It's what we already know."

"Really?" Alakazam released his legs, crossing them and his arms. "Because I don't think I know much about that at all."

"Come on." Machamp's body deflated. "You don't have to lie to me. I'm not good enough for you because I'm not on your level."

"In terms of what?"

"Lots of things." Machamp gripped the bed sheets, twisting them in his hands. "I'm not as smart as you—"

"Please, that hardly—"

"That's just the beginning." He glanced behind his shoulder as Alakazam paused and slowly nodded. "Ok, well…you're too smart for me, and I try to keep up with you some days, but really, I hold you back." Wincing, Machamp's upper arms gripped his head. "I've held you back for all of our lives, because you've followed me where I wanted to go." He shook his head, and grinded his teeth for a moment, but then twisted around, facing Alakazam. "Don't you ever wonder what you could have been? Your knowledge is so immense, and you could have gone anywhere with that. Don't you regret following me all this way?"

"No." Machamp flinched at Alakazam's immediate response. He sighed and gazed into Machamp's watery red eyes. "I never really imagined being able to go many places. When I was younger, I was too afraid to be alone, and I thought I would end up on my own, if I even survived." He smiled to Machamp. "You were the best thing to come into my life, and you loved me in a way that I had never known." Edging forward on the bed, he closed some distance between himself and Machamp. "Following you, in the end, was what I wanted."

"That only makes me feel worse, you know." Machamp lowered his head. "What if you had gotten close with others?"

"I tried." Alakazam shrugged. "No one made me feel as great about myself as you did. You still do that for me, even at the cost of your happiness."

"But it cost you all of your options to follow me."

"What options?" Alakazam shook his head. "There are a lot of brilliant mages out there, scattered into many different roles. My options were to find something that was expected of a quiet mage with no friends, which would be far less fascinating than traveling out here, mind you, or follow my friend and my partner." He grinned to Machamp. "Or did you forget about what we were planning on doing beyond the Empire, when we find a way to do so?"

"No, I didn't." Machamp smiled slightly, but it faded quickly. "But who knows when we'll be able to? We're to serve Emperor Empoleon possibly until the day we die, or otherwise when he no longer requires our services."

"Then we wait." Alakazam scooted closer again. "Our journey has only just begun."

"It's progressed a bit."

"Oh, sorry," mocked Alakazam. "I forgot to count all of the days that we weren't dating."

"Hey, those hold water."

"Hm, well, I suppose they shaped us to what we became today," relented Alakazam. "Anyway, what else is bothering you?"

"That's…that's it."

"Machamp…"

"Fine. I'm, um…I don't know." Machamp shook his head. "Being the brute between us, being the brute of this army, it just…sucks."

"Brute?"

"General Abomasnow calls me that."

"That's obnoxious of him." Alakazam shook his head. "But, he's always been kind of a hardhead, so—"

"It's not just that, even though it reminds me of feeling like dumb muscle," elucidated Machamp. "It's…well, it's that being my best quality."

"Strength?"

"No. Well, yes, but also because my physique is what attracts most people."

"That again," recalled Alakazam. "It bothered you miserably back when we were still Machoke and Kadabra. I thought you had put that behind you."

"Not at all, and it might be worse now," admitted Machamp. "Before, I had a lot of unwanted attention and too many folks considered me so attractive that they forgot I had actually feelings."

"So, earlier," realized Alakazam, as he brought his hand to his forehead, "when I was talking about checking you out—"

"No, no, that's fine," insisted Machamp. "We're dating, so that's…it's ok."

"Is it?" Machamp blinked as Alakazam hugged himself. "I mean, we play around about how our appearances attract one another, but am I too into it? I don't mean to come off as shallow—"

"You don't," persisted Machamp. "You never have, because you're always going beyond a physical attraction with me." He shook his head and lowered his shoulders. "That's why…that's why it made sense for you to be so angry with me, thinking about that other male. You were so sensitive to my feelings, and I was so caught up over what could be rather than strictly focusing on what I had."

"Well, you never had to."

"Yes, I did, because I wanted to." Machamp smiled. "It's always been the two of us, together forever."

"We used to say that a lot when we were young," reminisced Alakazam.

"Exactly. So, I shouldn't have cared what anyone else thought," murmured Machamp, as he folded his lower arms and scratched behind his head. "I had you. And I have you again now."

"Honestly, you always have had me," confessed Alakazam. "We just…evolved and went through a bit of a difficult period. For a few years."

"That actually made me hate evolving at all," admitted Machamp. "A lot of folks thought me having four arms was freaky enough, and turned some of them off entirely, where they were attracted to me before. It otherwise would attract the wrong kind of attention from others. And we hit the lowest point with our relationship pretty much right after." Machamp frowned and sank down. "I hated the first few months even having a new form."

"I…I'm sorry." Alakazam hung his head. "I didn't mean to make you hate yourself. That's usually just for me."

"It shouldn't be!" Machamp moved forward on the bed. "It's something I blamed myself for, not you."

"But it was all me, in the end." Alakazam exhaled and held his shoulders. "Or, it was both of us, at the end of it all, but I still feel totally horrid about it. We wasted years."

"So, let's keep working on making up for it." Machamp tugged on the bed sheets, bringing Alakazam closer to him. "We have the time now, don't we?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Alakazam crawled up and closed the distance between them. "But we need to use that wisely. We both have hated ourselves for too long, and we need to support one another through that." He pushed up to his knees, touching against Machamp. "So, you tell me whenever anyone else around here gets you down, and I'll either scold them or comfort you, depending on if I can get away with the former or not."

"No, you don't have to—"

"Have to, no. Want to, absolutely." Alakazam smirked. "No one gets to insult my boyfriend and get away with it. Even if they're not doing it intentionally, I'll make them learn."

"Shouldn't I fight my own battles?"

"We're a team, Machamp. We fight together, always."

"Ah, that's…I…y-you're right." Machamp grinned. "You know what, you're definitely right! We said together forever, and now we're really at that point!" He took Alakazam's hands into his own. "I'll tell you whenever I'm at my lowest, so long as you tell me when you're at yours."

"Right, we'll both do that." Alakazam brought his head up to Machamp's and kissed him on the lips, holding it for a moment. He slipped a bit, and they broke apart to make sure he didn't fall. Still, Alakazam smiled to Machamp. "I'll have to be sure to remind you that you're beautiful every day."

"Aw, come on, it's not like that," insisted Machamp as he blushed.

"Why not?" Alakazam stroked Machamp's cheeks and wrapped his free arm around his side. "Everyone else just sees how hot your body is. I get to see everything that goes with it."

"H-how red do you think my face can go?"

"Give me a few minutes, and let's find out."

"Hm. I've got a better idea."

Machamp brought Alakazam's face back into his, and they kissed once more. As their lips and tongues moved against one another's, Machamp gently pushed Alakazam down against the bed. Slowly, they separated, still pecking each other with small kisses before Machamp rose up over Alakazam.

Grinning, he seductively whispered to Alakazam, "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Oh? Do you mean…?"

Quickly, Alakazam flipped Machamp onto his back and against the bed. He climbed back on top of him and smirked down at his boyfriend.

"It was like this earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think you got that part right." He grinned back up to Alakazam. "As long as I get to enjoy my view, that's fine."

"And here I thought you'd talk sweeter," murmured Alakazam.

"Don't think I really know how to put it better, I'm afraid." Machamp pulled Alakazam closer to him. "I want to keep my eyes on the one I love most in this world."

"T-that's a good stah-start," stammered Alakazam. He heavily exhaled and leaned closer to Machamp, as their faces neared again. "You were saying…?"

"I love you, Alakazam."

"I love you too, Machamp."

Once more, the two passionately kissed, and stayed close together for the night.

* * *

This became one of my favorite pairs out of my story, which is funny, because I thought it was more common than it actually is. Hooray, I love the rare pairs!


End file.
